


Happiest Lonely Girl in the World

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Freeform, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DISCONTINUED]</p><p>(Reader Insert)<br/>After years of boredom and loneliness you rely on Facebook to keep you posted on all of the "exciting" things your "friends" were up to. Tans, new dresses, selfies. That's all there is.</p><p>That is, until you discover the competition that would change your life forever...<br/>A new, exciting life would begin and it would involve the guys at RT...mostly Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iSnipedTheChief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSnipedTheChief/gifts).



 

You never really understood the point of Facebook. What's the point of telling all of your 'friends' what you're doing at that very moment? Peer pressured into that stupid account you would wake up everyday to hundreds of posts from your popular uni friends showing how perfect their new dress was, how beautiful their make-up was today, and to show off their kiss-shots featuring this week's boyfriend.

You rub your eyes, making your way to the kitchen, quickly whipping up a mug of coffee to wake you up properly.

You feel awful. Groggy and sluggish and slow and... tired. You yawn...

After a few sips of coffee you start to feel more awake, but not fully energized. You slowly shuffle back to your bedroom, bunny slippers scratching along the carpet.

You plonk down on your seat and place your mug of coffee down on the desk. You recently earned enough money to finish your PC setup. Razer and other assorted products cover the desk. Keyboard, mouse, gaming mouse, PC gamepad, slightly worn out mouse pad and a massive terabyte drive.

You had made a rack especially for storing all your controllers on. Painted green, to match your bedroom walls, it gladly and conveniently held your two Xbox controllers (plus your rare wireless one), your silver 360 controller, covered in random stickers AND your brand new Xbox ONE controller. You had bought an Xbox ONE two days ago and were completely in love with it. Despite the lack of games available, you had still been able to download tonnes of arcade games from the marketplace.

You are FINALLY fully awake, ready to surf the web. You click on the Facebook icon in your bookmark toolbar and wait for the page to load. Dumb internet. Staring at the notifications icon you wait eagerly for the page to completely load to show you just how many wonderful comments and likes your recent posts earned overnight. Your eyebrows furrow as you look at the top of the window. The little cross quickly turns into the refresh icon.

**No likes? No comments? No NOTHING?!**

Your fist clenches, raises up and then slams down on the desk. This wasn't the first time this happened...in fact, it was a regular thing for you, and you hated it.

_Well, may as well check what going on..._

~~~~~

Today's Posts:

Jennifer: "oh I look so tan. Better take a selfie. Here it is" (134 likes)  
You look at the dumb blonde you despise so much, looking absolutely orange, wondering how on EARTH nobody mistook her for an oompa loompa...

Grace: "I spent so long looking for a new summer dress, then I found this beautiful one, seriously. Its gorgeous, look at it! And only $299 dollars. Can't beat a good bargain!" (235 likes)  
Seriously, you want to facepalm, but you just CANNOT be bothered wasting that gesture on someone so...uhh...annoyingly snobby.

And hey, then there's your post from yesterday.

(Y/N): "I FINALLY earned all 20 achievements on Tetris Splash! I'm so excited. Anyone wanna challenge me online?" (0 likes)

You look solemnly at your monitor and sigh. Why did you post that? Because you felt happy, like the other girls with their tans and dresses.. but what you get excited about is a bit different to everyone else. " _Tetris"_ you whisper...

**I must look like such an ass.**

But you couldn't deny, you were addicted to that game, mainly due to the fact you wanted to get to number one on the weekly leaderboards. During a boring lecture you had got bored, deciding to search the internet for something more exciting.

~~~~~

Checking your Twitch account, you spot a livestream notification. You don't normally get to catch these and what's more, you hadnt caught one of RoosterTeethRay's streams in ages. That was the day you learnt how much of a Tetris legend he was, I mean, you'd heard he could play, but man, could he play!

Later on, at home, your sole goal was to buy that goddamn game, and show the competition who's the boss!

~~~~~

You really liked the guys at Achievement Hunter. If really liked meant extremely obsessed then, yeah, you 'really liked' them. You'd watch their videos, listen to their podcasts, draw pictures of your favourite lads and gents, read fanfictions all about them (including the reader inserts) and most of all, your biggest dream was to be one of them.

You saw their lives as fun and exciting, laughing and playing games together all day long. You didnt care that they were far away (okay.. maybe you were a bit jealous of those living in Austin, TX) because you could 'hang out' with them wherever you were, watching their latest lets play or RT Life episode. They made you feel less alone, more normal, and they made you, their fan, feel special.

**If only...**

~~~~~

But, after years of dreaming and wishing... luck would eventually come your way...


	2. Chapter 2

Usual routine.

Wake up, kitchen, coffee, desk... Facebook.

 

_blaaaaargh_

 

You scroll through numerous posts, near-clones of yesterday's, except today Grace with the dress has a tan, and Jennifer with the tan has a dress.

 

_This is utterly pointless_ you sigh, pushing your glasses further up your nose.

 

"NOTIFICATION (1)"

 

You raise an eyebrow. _A new 'friend' maybe? A 'lol' comment? A like???_

No, some crazy ass kid, who you dont even know, wants to play Bubble Witch Saga. You want to scream, but are worried that the woman in the flat upstairs would worry about you again. Last week you had had a fit of rage because your Minecraft dlc kept refusing to download.

 

 

* * *

She'd run to your door yelling:

"(Y/N), (Y/N) ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! Is someone in there hurting you?!"

 

"No, Ms Patterson, I'm fine... internet trouble" you replied through the letter flap on the door. She was way too protective of you, but you saw her as family. Not as a motherly type, maybe an aunty. Although she was old, loud and a bit too caring about you, you didn't mind. In fact, it was nice to have someone to care for you. It was nice to have someone around other than just you.

* * *

 

_Facebook, if you were a person, I would seriously mess you up..._

 

You were about to get off your chair to go to the bathroom when... you noticed it. Looking back at your newsfeed, you quickly swivelled your chair back around to face your monitor. Eyes wide open, you stared at the post... the first post you ever read that you enjoyed every word...

 

This is how it went:

 

* * *

 

 

* **RTX - The Ultimate VIP EXPERIENCE Could Be Yours...** *

Win the prize of your dreams!

Answer these questions correctly, and be in to win an ultimate RT prize.

 

-all expenses paid trip to RTX (incl. Flights and VIP entry pass)

-attend every day of RTX, access to backstage events!

-meet the RT crew and hangout with them for the week

 

*it'll be like you're one of us*

 

Just fill in all the blanks and be In  the draw to win!

 

1)____King Ryan

2)Team_____Action News Team

3)R&R ____________

4)Tower of _____

5)The _____ Gulch Chronicles

6)RWBY stands for: R___, W_____, B_____, and Y______

 

_Use the form below to submit your answers..._

 

* * *

 

 

Your face lit up. Rosy cheeks, sparkly eyes and toothy grin.

 

**"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLet's do this!!!"** You yell, fist punching the air above you.

 

You were able to fill in the form without any research, typing the answers lighting fast into the form's nine fields. You knew that it was a 'enter the draw' kind of competition rather that a 'first correct answer wins' one, but still, you wanted to do it NOW.

 

_Aaaaaaaaaaand..... **SUBMIT**_

 

Click. Now you wait... Then you realize, you'll probably be waiting for a while, so you probably should do something constructive. Study for a test maybe?

 

Or watch some RT videos.

 

You sit at your desk in your dinosaur onesie watching Geoff and Griffon accept Gavin's challenge, trying to jump their own leg. It was **fricking** **hilarious** , up to the part where Griffon breaks her finger and you feel a bit sad for her. But still, her happy, easy-going personality made you smile. 8 videos later, you start to wonder whether you should go out for a bit.

 

_you know, outside, outdoors, where life is_  you think, giggling at your own laziness.

 

After a quick shower, you get dressed in your favourite skinny jeans, Converse shoes and brand new RT Geoff Shirt. It made you feel super awesome as you looked in the mirror to see a filtered silhouette of Geoff's moustache and tattooed hand holding a mic. He was crazy-awesome...

 

You grab your DOMO shaped handbag and stride outside, the sun blinding you slightly as you exit your dark apartment.

 

Feeling a bit hungry you decide to find something to eat. McDonalds was **hella** **busy** , so you kept walking...

 

_Stupid 2 fer 1 Big Mac deal, those offers only cause chaos and they know it!_

 

You slump to the yoghurt store 2 shops away, surprised to see it's empty.

 

Self service, your favourite!

 

Mixing your favourite flavours, you create your own yoghurt masterpiece, adding random sweets and sprinkles before you take it to the girl at the counter. She wore a green, orange, white and pink striped apron that matched the colour scheme of the parlour.

 

"That looks really yummy!" She said in a slightly childish tone.

_What am i supposed to say?? Thanks? 'I know right?!', 'sure?!'_

 

You awkwardly shuffled your feet, face derped, and squeaked. It was very strange, and it wasn't just you who thought that. The girl at the counter looked a bit blank. I mean, she was smiling still, but her eyes were a bit empty.

 

"So... that'll be $4 thanks..."

You fumble the money out of your pocket and hand it to her, avoiding eye contact as you thank her and rush to the door.

 

_My god! What the hell?!  Y_ ou punch your own arm, angry at yourself for being so awkward towards someone your age (maybe a bit younger).

 

 

You walk home, slowly eating your yoghurt on the way....

 

What you find at home, will change your life...

 

**"Congratulations,  you have been chosen as our Ultimate RTX VIP!"**

 

Your jaw drops. You had won the competition.

_I've won the competition?_

You had won the competition!

_I've won the competition!!!_

" **I FRICKING WON!!!** " You exclaim at the top of your lungs, tears in your eyes. Running and dancing (kind of) around the apartment, you cannot contain your happiness. your heart is racing and you think you should probably sit down. You lay down on your bed, rolling around, arms and legs flailing in excitement. 

You had won, and you were the happiest lonely girl in the world. Your wish had come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter!  
> I hope you're looking forward to what will happen in the future!
> 
> As I said last chapter, this is my first proper fanfic, so i'm learning along the way.
> 
> Thanks again,  
> -WaniTime~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later you received your RTX pass in the mail, along with some other goodies. You empty the contents of the package onto the floor...

An achievement Hunter Beanie, a bobble-head Burnie **AND** Gus, 4 different slap-bands (2 RWBY designs) and an Achievement Hunter boy-band poster. All of these were carefully packed into a Beacon-Academy designed messenger bag. Inside the front pocket was a note. It read:

"Bring all of this to the Con. We'll get some autographs sorted for you while you're with us!"

It was signed by all of the Achievement Hunters as well as Burnie, Gus and Joel. You were totally stoked.

~~~

In your emails you found e-tickets for your flights.

_Man, they are **organised**!_ you thought to yourself.

~~~

It was time to pack!

Arranging all of your clothes and toiletries into piles you sorted what you would and wouldn't take. You'd be there for a week to attend the con, but you were offered the chance to stay a week longer so that you could visit their offices and watch them record some podcasts and stuff. You would definitely take them up on the offer. You made sure to pack enough clothes for the two weeks you'd be away.

After finally deciding what you'd take, you found your old suitcase and brushed out all of the dust at the bottom.

_Jeeeesus, long time - no travel._ You giggle.

Everything is packed neatly into your suitcase. Those Tetris skills really paid off in the end!!! You stare at the RTX pass lanyard around your neck. You'd been wearing it the whole time, not being able to wait until the con to put it on...

Tomorrow you leave. Tomorrow, you are one step closer to your dream.

You wheel your suitcase into the kitchen and stow it away in the corner of the room, near the door. It would be there, ready to go when you woke up in the morning.

Setting your alarm for 4:00am, you got changed into your warm, fluffy pajamas, ready for the last night of sleep in your cold apartment before your exciting adventure to Austin.

You snuggle into bed, warm and snug, excited to get the night's sleep over and done with so that you could wake up in no time!

 

**_*Beep, beep, beep*_ **

After being awoken by your annoying little beepy... friend(?) you run about frantically, getting washed, cleaned and ready for your flight. You find some comfortable pants and an old t-shirt to travel in. After putting on your sneakers and checking your appearance one last time in your bedroom mirror you quickly check up on your Facebook.

No likes, no comments, no notifications.

_Time for one last post..._

(Y/N):"Goodbye(LOCATION), hello RTX!"

You write it with no intent to gain likes or comments, only to make yourself feel better... kinda happy that you could brag about something...

  


After a quick bite to eat you grab your suitcase and exit the apartment. You go upstairs to say goodbye to Ms Patterson, giving her a hug.

"Have fun my little (Y/N). I hope you have a lovely and safe trip"

~~~

The taxi to the airport is waiting outside your apartment, the kind driver getting out to help you fit your luggage into the boot. You already have butterflies at this stage and you're nowhere near arriving at RTX yet!

All you know is that this is going to be a trip to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short filler chapter.  
> \---  
> Oooooh! You're on your way~!!!  
> I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be but I'm planning it to be pretty long, so it ain't finishing any time soon! :)
> 
> I will be uploading new chapters randomly, rather than 'every week' due to my busy schedule.  
> Could be a day, could be a week, could be two weeks. Not sure. Exams. I CANNOT promise anything!!!
> 
> I hope you stick around for the next chapter.  
> Thanks again,  
> -Wani ☆


	4. Chapter 4

A day later you arrive in Austin. Your plane lands and while in taxi you are super excited to get off the plane and stretch your legs. You always thought aeroplane food was disgusting, and the ...er... plump... guy sitting next to you did not make it easy for you to get into the aisle for some serious leg stretching when the no-seatbelt sign would turn off. As he would refuse to move, he would only let you out when you needed to go to the bathroom.

Finally the seatbelt sign switches off with a ping and you were about to leap up to grab your bag from the overhead locker and exit the plane, only to remember that annoying guy beside you. He was blocking the way and he didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

Damn it...

"Excuse me, look, I really need you to move. I need to go and meet some people..."

"Well, how about you wait? I'm sure they can wait too." He replied.

You really did want to punch him. But you knew that if you did, a flight hostess would have you kicked out of the plane....actually...that might just work...NO, you wouldn't do that. You would wait.

~~~

40 minutes later you finally exit the plane, face full of rage, head full of violently explicit thoughts - most of them involving murdering a certain someone.

~~~

After customs you are all clear. You are officially in AUSTIN, TEXAS!!!

_I-I'm really here!_ you whisper, eagerly.

You pass through an archway into a large, open room full of people rushing about with luggage, trying to find their loved ones. You were told there would be someone there holding a sign with your name on it. Frantically looking all around, your name is nowhere to be seen. Your face turns red from embarrassment and you become a bit nervous... that is when you remembered what else you were told...

_"Wear your cap"_ you remembered from an email your were sent.

You fumble around in your bag and find the Achievement Hunter cap you had been sent in your goodie package.You rub your hands through your hair before placing the cap on your head. That is when you see them.

Ahead of you stands a group of six familiar faces, all slightly confused (probably wondering if you really were the winner or whether it was just a coincidence that someone would be wearing that cap at that exact time in that exact place.)

You stare at them for a while, wondering if it was a dream... were you still on the plane asleep next to the human blockade???

**_Surely not._ **

All six of the men look around them, looking for their guest. Ray looks straight at you and you give him a thumbs up, with a little wink - thinking straight after that you probably looked like you were trying to be a character out of Sonic the Hedgehog or some other game.

Ray smiles from afar, tugs on Geoff's sleeve and points at you. Geoff's grin widens.  The others slowly meet your gaze. Ryan winks at you, you feel your cheeks get a little warm...

You see Gavin chuckle and Jack's smile grow. They all approach, which is when you see, at the back of the group, Michael "Rage Quit" Jones, pulling his beanie more securely onto his head, shuffling along the floor as he walked. The gap was eventually closed between the group and yourself.

You had no idea what to do with your face,  experiencing the same feeling as in the yoghurt parlour a week or so ago...

_Just smile, goddamn it! These are your heroes! Don't embarrass yourself! PLEASE~!_

"Hello" you say, confidently, grinning widely, blush taking over most of your face.

"Hey, welcome to Austin!" Geoff replies holding his hand out in front of you.

You grasp his hand firmly and shake it.

"It's so great to meet you all! I'm (Y/N)!!" You reply (slightly surprised at how calm you sound.)

I mean, you're acting so casual, but in reality you want to scream and jump around all over the place...

Ray also greets you, instead requesting a less-formal fistbump. He looks so happy to see you, as if you're an old friend he hasn't seen in years when in reality, you'd never met in your life.

A low calming voice catches your attention.

"Congratulations (Y/N). Nice cap" Ryan says, taking your hand, pulling it up to his face to kiss it.

You make a little noise like:"u-uhhhh-uh" and squeal a bit. He only chuckles as he releases your hand."It's a pleasure to meet you." His too-formal, goody-two shoes attitude makes you giggle, earning a little chuckle from the other lads and gents.

Jack shakes your hand softly and welcomes you to Austin. He didn't strike you as the talkative type during the let's plays and you were right. He actually seemed a little nervous. Not too sure what to say. You smiled politely and thanked him for his kindness.

Gavin approaches you, getting a little too close, holding his hand up for a high five. Surprised at the unexpected amount of force your hand applied to his, he squawked loudly, the noise turning into a manic laugh, that made you laugh also. He was like a little boy, friendly, and quite immature. You loved that about him. He was just so... Gavin...? Reaching into his pocket he handed you a little charm for your bag... a little Tower of Pimps.

It was definitely SO GAVIN! You thanked him with a little giggle and a big grin and turned to your left, where Michael shuffled in closer.

Your eyes made contact, his face turned a deep shade of pink, yours doing the same.

"H-hello" you started "I'm (Y/N)" you added.

"Yeah, I heard before" he said awkwardly, but followed it with a happy grin."I don't have anything to give you... I-I didn't think we were supposed to bring you stuff..." he whispered out.

"It was only Gavin!" Geoff butted in. "Nobody else got her shit!" He says a bit too loudly, finger pointed at Gavin, who looked a little startled,

You laughed at how bluntly Geoff stated the obvious.

Michael looked a bit concerned, then smiled at you, "well, if you see anything you want, it's yours. A gift from me" he said with a blush and a little chuckle.

"I'd like that... thank you!" You replied with a toothy grin.

"Look I'm sorry to break up this touching little moment between you two-"Ray interrupted, "but we have to leave soon. We have plans.." He winked at you.

"U-uhh, okay." You stutter.

There are so many things going through your head right now...

_Man, Jack is quiet! Geoff is so awesomely funny! Gavin has to be one of the funniest little guys in the world. Ray has a habit of butting in at all the wrong times, and Ryan is so... uh... breathtakingly proper._

But the biggest question running through your head was **_why does Michael think he owes me something? Is he jealous of Gavin? Why? And Damn... he is so man-pretty…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting better? Yes?  
> I hope so, now we're finally into the main part of the story.
> 
> Right now I am writing ahead, so I am up to chapter 7, while you guys are at 4.  
> I just want to say that the story does get better, and more fluffy.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying it so far!  
> Please keep reading and looking out for new chapters.  
> Thanks again,  
> -Wani~ :3


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the airport the group guides you to a large bus. Gavin pushed past everyone else, sprinting towards the door, jumping all three steps in one go. Ray followed him, swatting Geoff out of the way, yelling "PARKOUR!" As he disappeared into the large vehicle.

"Come back here, you little bitch!" Geoff hollered

Stumbling over his own feet as he ran after them.

You dropped back, letting Jack and Ryan clamber onto the bus in front of you. Jack nodded, and Ryan winked at you. Looking behind you, Michael is gesturing to the bus door, signalling to you to enter the bus first.

"Are they always this crazy?" You asked him"

"Huh? Oh, yeah,pretty much. I think Gavin's more excited because you're here though. He likes meeting new people, especially the fans" Michael answers, scratching his head.

You smile at him, before being asked "So, are you gonna get on the bus or what?"

Apologizing quietly, you climb the three stairs and look around in amazement.

You remember seeing buses like this in movies. It was the kind of thing a famous band would travel in while on tour. The seats were arranged in a large semicircle-like shape, fitted to inner sides, rather than the common rows of two seats. Everyone was able to sit down and talk to each other, as if they were sat at a large conference table.

There is a large TV at the front of the bus, surrounded by some wall mounted speakers.

Looking to the back end of the bus, you try and figure out where you'll sit. Gavin is sat right at the back, in the middle, squirming in his seat, wide grin on his face. Ryan was seated next to him, looking at Gavin with a raised eyebrow. You assumed he was internally questioning how Gavin could be so happy and bright all the time. You often wondered that too, especially when Michael would be yelling at him in an episode of Rage Quit, making fun of his accent and using numerous explicit insults from his rage dictionary.

Ryan turns to look at you, wiggling his eyebrows as he does. You are amazed at how he can do that. You give it a go yourself, only to find out that you don't look as amazing as him. In fact, your expression made you look like you really needed to pee... Ryan laughs.

Jack is sat to the other side of Gavin, spectating the fight going on between Ray and Geoff in front of you. They were rolling around on the floor, Ray, pinned down by the older man as he made annoyingly high-pitched taunting noises.

"Oh, you little bitch, think you're a man. Ray? Ray? You gonna hit me again? You gonna hit big, daddy Geoff again" he repeated, Ray laughing hard underneath him, crying uncontrollably.

"Get the hell off me, creep!" He kept yelling, trying to adjust his glasses "Help me (Y/N), help me!"

You lightly nudge Geoff in the ribs with your foot. Michael  stands next to you. He chuckles, before pushing the two apart.

"Oh, Mogar, you saved me" Ray chimed dramatically, eyes sparkling. Michael pushed him back on the floor and laughed, before going to sit next to Jack.

You fumble your phone out of your pocket and ask whether you can take a picture of them all sat together on the bus. It would be awesome as a wallpaper! At that very moment the bus driver entered the bus and smiled at you.

"Do you want me to take that for you, sunshine?" He asks.

"That would be.. AMAZING! Yes, thank you!" You reply, rushing over to the seat, plonking down excitedly next to Michael.

"Do you want it to be serious or...?" Gavin starts.

"Make it a nice photo, Gavin. No **nonsense** , no **penis** **costume** , no **lube**." You order jokingly. He chuckles and fake-sighs for effect.

You look at the busdriver, and give him a thumbs up.

"Okay everyone, do your thing!" The bus driver instructs.

" **6** "

Ryan raises his eyebrows.

" **5** "

Jack makes a funny face, eyes bulging, mouth wide open.

" **4** "

Geoff holds up two fingers behind Ray's head.

" **3** "

Ray makes an "oh" expression, his hand hovering in front of his mouth (like the boy-band poster).

" **2** "

Gavin squeals, eyes sparkling, wide, happy grin, thumbs up.

" _aaaand_ , **one**!"

Michael puts his arm around your shoulder  and winks to the camera. You just smile.

The bus driver takes the picture, and hands you the phone. The guys start talking again, Michael's arm still around you.

"So, (y/n), what are you hoping to do while you're here?" Jack pondered.

"Spend as much time with you guys as possible!" You reply, your volume making Michael jump a bit.

"Then that's what you'll get!" Geoff agrees. "You'll be able to spend every day with us during RTX week. You'll also be able to spend the next week with us while we're recording. You can join in if you want."

"Join in with what exactly...?"

"Let's Plays, podcasts, a GO if we get 'round to it.. whaddaya say?"

"Definitely!"you nod your head, gleaming with joy.

_Amazing!_

a few minutes later, the bus begins to move, on your way to your accommodation. During the ride, Geoff and Ryan brief you on where you'll be staying, as well as the troubles they'd been facing over the past week with some venue changes...

* * *

 

The boys had booked you into a hotel, just down the road from the offices. The expo would be in a different town this year, due to their usual venue being double booked. The World of Travel expo had been favoured over RTX, and Burnie and Matt were furious, having to settle with another venue. The now had the inconvenience of announcing the change in venue to everyone who had bought tickets.

Nobody really seemed to mind. It was a small drive to the new venue from the old one, but it would cause a few small problems for the RT crew who would be attending.

Instead of wasting everyone's petrol, the Achievement Hunters and the rest of the guys attending the expo would be staying in a hotel, just over the road from their new venue, a slightly smaller convention centre.

* * *

 

You finally arrive at the hotel.

On the way you had the opportunity to get used to being around the guys. While watching their videos you would often think about how friendly they were. You always thought they seemed so easy to approach. Indeed they were, in fact, they seemed to you as friends you had known for years.

They were truly the best.

~on the bus~

Gavin could keep his mouth shut the whole time, wanting to know everything about you. Ryan was extremely interested in your PC gaming experience, Geoff rolling his eyes as he did so. You'd mentioned to Ray how he had inspired you to aim high in your games, especially Tetris. He was surprised to hear you like, and were good at such games. Jack questioned your views on tablet and phone gaming, to which you responded explaining all about your obsession with 2048 and Age of Booty: Tactics. Michael couldn't really get a word in edgeways and you could see his face get redder with rage, fist clenched. As soon as he was about to ask you about something you had arrived.

~~~

You were now in your hotel room. It was so spacious.  Cream walls, grey carpet, and a double bed with cool, fresh sheets.

To your right there was a black worktop, an assortment of coffee sachets, cups, saucers and plates sorted neatly into stacks and piles.

The AH crew were waiting in the bus. Jack had told you to get your room sorted and  unpack. The lads waved, and you looked over to Michael, looking apologetic, sad that you didn't get to talk properly.

He mouthed the word " _later_ " and you nodded.

You recalled his facial expression at the very moment you left the bus. All rage had left his face, and he just looked... _disappointed_. .. you blushed a little, with a guilty frown.

You laid all of your clothes neatly on the bed, hanging up any of the more fancy pieces in the wardrobe. Picking out some black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and a hoodie, you got changed quickly before grabbing your DOMO bag and heading back to the bus.

"No sparkly, skimpy number?" Ryan asks in jest as you get back on the bus.

You send a middle finger his way and Michael cackles.

"So, what now?" You ask.

"Well Gavin suggested food.. you hungry?" Jack asks.

You pat your tummy, remembering how most of the in-flight food had exited the way it came. You hated it.

"I wouldn't mind something, **anything**!" You cry with a giggle.

"Big D?" Geoff suggests.

" **WHAT?!"** You ask, confused as hell.

_haha, he said 'the D'.... man I'm immature..._

"Mickey Dee's??? **Mc** **Donalds**?!" He replies in a really annoying tone.

With a thumbs up, you're on your way for dinner with the lads at... ' **the Big D** '...


	6. Chapter 6

_Big Mac? Quarter Pounder???McNuggets?!?_

You stand, staring with hungry eyes at the menu boards.

"You okay (Y/N)?" Michael asks with a smile.

"There are too many options! I can't decide!" You reply worriedly. Michael steps back a little, startled by your sudden increase in volume.

"Well, what did you eat on the way?"

"Gross stuff. I didn't digest any of it" You reply, looking at your stomach.

" ** _Pleasant_**...so, I guess you could any- _oh my god._... the **McRib**! _**Shit son~!**_ " Michael yells with a smile. "Oh, crap, now I don't know whatta have!" he adds dramatically.

You then listen to Michael explain all about how he was _**ready**_ for McNuggets, but he was _**prepared**_ for the McRib - having not eaten one in years.

_first world problems_

"What's a McRib...?" You ask, overwhelmed by Michael's dilemma.

"What' a Mc- what **ISN'T** a **McRib**?!" he cries, making you laugh. When he sees you nearly in tears he keeps going..

"All this 'McChicken... **shit**... is **nothing** , compared to the _succulent_ _buns_ and _greasy_ _meat_ of... the _**McRib**_ "

Wiping away your tears, bright red, and feeling hot, you gently slap his shoulder - a signal that you needed him to stop messing around before you die of laughter.

"But **seriously**... what's it got in it?"

"Onion, sauce, pork, _happiness_...." he whispers back in a spooky tone wiggling his fingers.

"Sounds amazing. Well, how about we share?" You suggest. "I can order a **megaload** of McNuggets, you can get a McRib, and we can go halves."

"Sounds good to me!" He chimes, whipping out his money.

After ordering your separate meals, Geoff finds a suitably sized table. You spied on the others unwrapping their meals, trying to get an idea of what they liked.

You stored their personal preferences in mind - just in case you needed to buy them food later on...

 

**Ray** \- McChicken

**Ryan** \- Quarter Pounder

**Jack** \- BigMac

**Geoff** \- Premium Chicken

**Gavin** \- Double Cheeseburger

And then there was **Michael** and **yourself** \- _undecided_.

(Maybe with a **_McRib_** serving as a preference)

 

"Since when do **you** share?" Ray smirks when he spots Michael dividing his prized burger into halves. You throw a couple of fries  at Ray, and stick your tongue out like a little kid. You were nearly about to attack him after he asked for a McNugget.

That's when you realized just how much he loved winding you up, chipping away at your sanity.

Michael plops your portion of McRib in front of you, directing a " _don't give me any shit"_ kind of gaze towards a certain Puerto Rican sat opposite you both. You also passed McNuggets his way, placing them into the unused half of his burger box.

"Thanks" you both say in unison making you both giggle like little school girls.

"So (Y/N), we were gonna have a bit of a party tonight, if you're interested?" Gavin offers.  You nod quickly.

"Music, bevs and **maaaaayheeem** " Ray hollered.

"Who's going?" You ask.

"Me, Ray, Jack and Michael.. and you, if you're up for it." Gavin warns. "It'll just be us, dancing around like loons in the AH office."

"Sounds good" you say, taking a first bite of your McRib.

_oh my god..._

"Th-th-this is-"

" **Magical? _Arousing_?!"** Michael interrupted

"Fricking **DELICIOUS**!!!" You finish after nearly choking on the huge mouthful of bread and meat.

"Yea, see I told you so!" Michael teases, rubbing your head. You shake his hand off and order him to eat his nuggets.

* * *

15 minutes or so later, you're back on the bus with the gang, headed back to your hotel. They would drop you off there to get changed, when done, you could walk down the road to the RT offices. You were so excited at the thought of entering their offices. It would make you feel like you are one of them.

You enter the hotel room, hot and stuffy after you forgot to turn the heating off. You decide, it would be better if you got sorted as quickly as possible before you got a headache.

Now, the pressure was on. You had to find the perfect outfit for a party. You find a black and white checkered dress, black leggings and your ‘AH shoes’ (Black hi-tops with green laces). After rummaging through your jewellery bag you finally found your minecraft diamond necklace. You had also found the little Tower of Pimps charm Gavin had given you at the airport, and you were able to attach it to the same necklace chain. It looked pretty mismatched and random, but you still liked it.

Your whole outfit was not complete, and you quickly squirted on some perfume before heading out on your way to Gavin’s little party in the AH office…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yummy McDonalds dinner :)
> 
> Anyways, I'm glad (and hope) you are all enjoying this fanfiction.  
> I sure love writing it.  
> I've realized that my average chapter is 1,000 words long, so that's what I'm gonna aim for every time.  
> It's coming up to exams, so if I don't have time I may do some fillers of some kind to keep the story going, but for now I should be fine writing proper chapters.
> 
> Next stop, Gavin's party~!  
> -Wani <3


	7. Chapter 7

_♫Makin’ my way downtown, walkin’ fast...♫_ You sing in your head as you walk down the street. Ray had told you to go left from the hotel and at the next intersection, turn left again. You didn’t like walking on your own at night, in fact, it creeped you out a bit.

 _ **Anything** could be lurking in these shadows_ you thought.

You cling to your handbag nervously and begin to get a bit frightened. It was late, and you could barely see a thing. The streetlights were dim and yellow, seeming only to light up the poles they were attached to. You up your pace, walking faster, and faster, speeding up to a run and before you know, you’re sprinting down the street. Your breathing was shallow and fast and you could feel yourself getting more scared, more paranoid. You finally saw the turn, and hurried around the corner... It was like a whole other place.

The lights were white and illuminated the street fully. A couple of shops you passed had cheap and tacky neon signs, lit up brightly in purples, blues, reds and pinks. It was such a contrast to the dark, creepy street you had originally walked down. It felt safer, lighter and happier. That's when you spot the Rooster Teeth building, its white walls and silver lettering reflecting the street light giving it a soft glow. As you got closer and closer you began to hear a muffled thumping beat...

_Gavin_

You open the door and it clicks.

_Damn, I'm locked out!_

Banging on the door you tried yelling their names, but there was no reply. The music was just too loud.

_They didn't even leave it unlocked for me?! **You bum Gavin!!!**_

You look around the carpark, trying to hear where on Earth the thudding was coming from... ** _the right!_ ** you discover, running around to the right of the building. You place your ear against a glass window, hearing the noisy lads, feeling the glass vibrate to the beat of the music.

As you lean in closer, the window slowly squeaks open, putting you off-balance as you fall through the now open window.You hit the floor, rolling forwards and land on your bottom.

“You made it!” Gavin yells, can of RedBull in his hand.

“Barely”, you say, standing up, rubbing your behind. “My first experience of parkour, Ray!”

“PARKOUR!” Ray yells from the corner of the room.

You feel an arm wrap around your shoulder and turn your head to see Michael with a wide smile on his face.

“Hey, (Y/N)! noogies~” he says, grinding his fist into your head.

“Get offa me!” you laugh, trying to push his hand away. “ **This music is pretty loud!!!!** ” you yell.

 

* * *

Michael quickly runs out of the room, then you see his head peak back around the door. “I’ll be back in a sec. Bathroom!” He winks at Gavin, before running off again.

_What was **that** all about?! _

Gavin points at his desk. there was a small selection of non-alcoholic drinks laid out among the clutter. “What do you want?”

“Just a RedBull, thanks” you reply. “...I thought you guys drank a heap of **alcoholic** drinks!”

“Yeh, usually, but we don’t wanna get sozzled tonight cos’ we’ll be gettin’ stuff ready for RTX in the morning!” Gavin replies.

Michael then burst through the door, Ray stopped the music and Gavin pointed to the curly redhead in the doorway, holding a cake.

It was a messy looking cake; sinking in on itself, lopsided, covered in black and bright green (melted) icing to cover up what you assumed would be a disastrous looking desert underneath. “Congratulations” (or rather, it looked more like “ _Congradualatonss_ ”) was written on top in red writing icing. You looked up to see Michael, eyes sparkling, white toothy grin displayed before you. He nodded his head towards the cake he was holding, and then you saw his hands shake a little.

_Oh!_

You reach out and he transfers the cake (?) to you.

“ _Phew_ ” he sighs, “Thought you’d never take it! My arms were gonna **fall off**!”

“Yeah, and now you’ve passed the pain to **me**!” You reply, laughing as you place it down on his desk.

“Oh, **crap** , sorry. Didn’t think about that!” he chuckled, scratching his head.

“You also didn’t think about how shitty that cake looks” Ray adds. Gavin turns to him,

“We spent aaages makin’ that cake! Wot did you do? Shit all, so shut yer gob!” Gavin snaps, Ray giggling at the question: What did you do? He then processed in his brain the best possible comeback.

“Well, I’ll tell you what i did. I did not get involved in the making of the shitty cake” Ray replied. It had sounded a little better in his head, but still, he thought it was an acceptable comeback.

Michael looked over at the cake. He frowned. It made you feel so sad seeing how Ray’s comment made Michael feel. You looked at Michael’s disappointed face, then down at the cake. Gavin and michael had made this for you, and you wouldn’t let Ray’s snarky comments spoil the moment.

“Well, Michael,  Gavin, I think this looks like a delicious cake” you chimed. Ray made a ‘hmph’ noise in his corner.

Gavin grabbed a knife that had been lying on his desk and carried it over to the cake on Michael’s. He gently pressed it down on the icing, realizing he’d probably have to apply more force...maybe a little bit more…

“WOT?! You sure this isn’ made of concrete?!” he yells in surprise. Michael looked a bit startled before replying;

“Maybe we left it in a little too long…?”

Gavin passes the knife to Michael to let him have a go at cutting the solid cake.

“Jesus...Ray, did you sabotage the cake?!”

“NO! Look, can I put the music back on now?!” Ray yells back.

You look down at the cake, wishing you could have maybe tried a piece, but it didn’t really look all that edible now...

“Hey, mind if I have a go?” you asked sheepishly.

“Uh.. yeah, sure” Michael replied handing you the knife. Gripping it hard, you faced the cake, placed it on top and used all your might to push it down. There was no change for a while, and then you felt the cake give in to your force, and slowly, the knife sank to the bottom of the plate.

“WOW! It’s like the opposite of Excalibur!” Gavin yelled, at a surprisingly high pitch. Luck had been on your side again. Although not strong like the others, you must of done something different…

“From now on, I shall name thee ‘Iron-Cleaver’!” Gavin cheers, gently tapping you on the shoulders with the knife. Michael ran up to you and noogied you on the head again, afterwards wrapping his arm around your shoulder (again!). “So… want some cake?” he asked as you all stared at the cake, it’s gooey, uncooked centre seeping out of the now cracked solid crust…

“Eh… maybe later” you reply,, feeling a little scared.

“Wot a shitty cake!” Gavin yells.

“WHAT A **SHITTY** **PARTY**!” Ray yells back from his dark corner. “Can I at least put the music back on and revive this dying party?!”

The lads all turn to look at you, grinning widely.

“ **SURE**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more humour this time :)
> 
> So, it may be a little longer for the next chapter. I have started it, but my focus is now on my exam revision, so I apologize for that. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you are enjoying it so far. The 2 comments that were left on chapter 4 made me feel so special, so thank you very much. I love comments <3
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers and to all those who have given me kudos on this story. Throughout school I have always struggled to write stories. I mean, I can read and write very well, but when it comes to stories the teachers want highly descriptive and waffly stories.. and I just can't do that.  
> This fanfiction shows my straight-to-the-point writing style and I hope you all understand what is going on. 
> 
> I think by leaving some detail out it give the reader more freedom, for example I haven't even told you what the lads and gents are wearing, but I'm sure you all have your own idea of what they'd be wearing.
> 
> Wow, that was waffly.  
> Anyways, thank you to everyone and I will try and upload the next chapter soon.
> 
> I love you all.  
> -Wani


	8. Chapter 8

The music was back on, and even more intense than before.

* * *

After an hour or so of  “ _dancing around like loons_ ” according to Gavin, you were all tired out, sat in a circle of beanbags. The cake was still on Michael's desk. You looked at it and giggle, wondering if it would ever be eaten. By a person...? By a mouse...? Would a fly ever land on it...? _Probably not._

Jack had arrived with some Big Red and a few cans of Pringles to share. Michael had eaten most of the pizza flavoured ones and left You, Ray, gavin and Jack with the Salt and Vinegar ones, which you really didn’t like.You reached to your right and tried to yank the can out of Michael’s hand, but he just snatched it away.

“Greedy” you smirked, slapping his arm.

"Well, you could’a just asked me an’ I _mighta_ ’ given you some” he replied, the corner of his mouth curling slightly.

“Can I please have some?” You sigh.

“ **No**.” He quickly replied.

“ **You ass**!” You sneared back, looking over to Ray and the others, who were sat opposite you.They were all chuckling quietly. You felt the can  lightly tap the back of your head and you turned around quickly and grabbed the can of chips out of Michael’s hand. “Finally, jesus!” You exhale.

“I was giving them to you, dumbass!” He squeaked, throwing his hands in the air.

“So,” Gavin started trying to change the subject, “Anyone wanna play a **game**?”

“Yeah!” You  replied, “What about pin the tail on the **ass**?” you added, gesturing to Michael beside you. You saw his mouth curl even more

 

He kicked you in the back lightly from his beanbag.

You slapped his knee with the back of your hand...

He leaned over and gave you a noogie again...

You smacked him on the forehead with the Pringles can...

 

"I think Michael's finally met his match..." Jack commented.

"Yeh, well I hope it stays this uhh.. **tame**.. we don't want anyone hurt" Gavin replied in a concerned tone.

"It's only a play fight! You should be more concerned about how close they're getting..." Ray added pointing to you and Michael rolling around on the floor, him pulling your hair, you bright red with rage, kicking and giggling.

 

_"Get off me!"_ You yelled, giving him a final push that rolled him off of you and onto the floor. There Michael laid, face bright red, hands on his stomach, gasping in air while he tried to stop laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're pretty tough for a _chic_ " he stated, straightening his glasses and sitting up.

" **IRON CLEEEAVER**!" Gavin and Ray hollered, still sat on their beanbags, Jack looking very confused.

"Have I missed something" he asks, looking over at you.

"Tell you later" you reply with a smile, Jack still looking confused.

You turned to Michael "You okay, _greedy_ "

"I'm alright, _toughy_ " he replied with a cheeky grin, still trying to get his glasses straight. " **Goddamn it!** " He exclaimed suddenly.

"Wot's wrong? Mi-cool?" Gavin squeaked over, startled by his sudden outburst.

Michael pointed to the arm of his glasses. "Screw's loose or somethin'... I can't get em' straight on my head!"

"Oh, Michael's got a _screw loose_ " Ray snarks, met by a furious expression on Michael’s face.

The angry expression turned into one of sadness and annoyance.

"It's okay" you started, placing your hand on his shoulder reassuringly.  "We can just go get them fixed... and hey, you're a guy! Fix them yourself!" You chime with a wide smile. Michael looks back up at your face and smiles, cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Yeah,  well, I don't think I'll have time tomorrow cos' we're packing up." He replied with a frown.

"Will you guys be busy?" You turned and asked the others.

"I'll be filming the packing just incase we need the footage for an RT Life or something" Gavin replied.

"I'm helping Geoff out with some stuff" Jack added.

"I _suppose_ **I** could give it a try" Ray smiled.

"Great!" You exclaimed. "Ray and I can fix these for you while everyone else is busy."

Michael smiles. " _Thanks_ " he says, placing his hand on yours, on his shoulder.

"No problem, besides, you won't be able to see anything without them!" You add.

"Yeah" Ray starts. "Like my _totally_ **gorgeous** face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of some smaller chapters that I will be writing throughout my busy mock exams time.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction so far, i sure am enjoying writing it.
> 
> and WOW, nearly 300 views. I'm so happy. Thank you everyone!
> 
> *heart*  
> -Wani


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of.. I dont know how many half-sized chapters that I will try to write during my exams. I dont want to keep you all waiting now do I? :3
> 
> Have fun reading this bite-sized chapter!  
> I'd also really appreciate it if you could follow me on twitter @wani_time  
> There you can tell me what you think should happen in the story next.  
> That and I am feeling really lonely right now and I woukd love to talmto some AH and RT fans.
> 
> Thanks again xxx
> 
>  
> 
> -Wani ♥

“There! That should do it” Ray said exhaustedly as he passed you Michaels precious specs. “He should be happy with that.”

You raise the glasses up to your eyes and try to look at Ray’s face through the thick glass. “Geez, he is so blind!” you exclaimed as you whipped them off, eyes straining. Ray chuckled as you placed the glasses down on the desk lightly, and then pointed to his.

“Yeah, well, I needa wear these babies all the time.” He stated, taking them off and handing the thicker, darker rimmed glasses to you.

You laugh loudly and sarcastically before saying “no... I do NOT want to damage my eyes further.”

“But don’t you wear glasses?” he asks.

“Occasionally. Besides-” You point to your right eye, “I’m wearing contacts.”

“AH! Smart.. only, I don’t think I could wear those. Bit creepy having something in your eye… and you actually put it there...and want it to be there…” he waffles.

You stared at him, a little confused, but then you remember.. He's Ray... of course he's gonna be a bit random at times...  
"Here" you smile, grabbing your huge, square glasses out of your bag and handing them to Ray.

"These are some big ass glasses!" He exclaimed, swapping his glasses your yours. He looked quite bizarre with huge hipster glasses on and you were going to say so, but thought he probably knew already, from the goofy expression plastered on his face.

"Are you a 1.75× magnification...?" He asked, staring at you through the thick lenses, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah...why...?" You asked back, wondering how he knew.

"Heh, we have the same lenses on our glasses! I can see really well through these!" He chuckled out, as you put his glasses on.  
"You probably shouldn't wear those out in public though.. you look like such an ass!" You yelled, both of you giggling as Ray put his hand on your shoulder.

At that moment Michael entered the room, sweat covering his face, curly hair, in a huge mess hiding under a green baseball cap.

"It's murder out there-" he started before he saw you and Ray, giggling and enjoying each other's company (and glasses).

You looked at him and smiled, forgetting you were wearing Ray’s specs. Quickly whipping them off and handing them back to their rightful owner, you delicately picked up Michael’s and held them out in front of his face.  
"All done!" You chimed with a blush and wide toothy grin, Ray in the background trying to replicate that same expression.

"Thanks... Ray helped you huh?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed, his big brown eyes looking over at the goofy Puerto Rican stood behind you.  
"Yeah! We had a heap of fun-"

"I bet you did" Michael interrupted, still staring at Ray while you talked. He sighed angrily. His eyebrows angling more... and more... and more... his fists clenching, face reddening.

"I bet you did" he repeated with a growl as he snatched the glasses from your hand, turned and exited through the door he came.

You stared at the door as it slammed shut, and your heart sank.

"W-what was all t-that about" you whispered, looking back at Ray.  
He shrugged, but, you knew from his expression, that he knew exactly what was going on...


	10. Chapter 10

" Spill it " you hissed with a sudden grimace.

Ray's lips quivered, his eyes opened wide and he shuffled back against the desk. He looked like a young rabbit in the headlights.

" Woah , hang on a minute why are you so angr-"

" Why do you think?! " You interrupted slamming your fist on the desk, to the right of the startled Puerto Rican.

You started to think that maybe you were being too firey, but the smug look on Ray’s face when Michael left the room was permanently stuck in your mind and for a reason unknown to you it filled you with so much rage.

"What was wrong with Michael?!" You demanded, and still no answer, just Ray, scared, shiny eyed and shaking. You looked at your hands, shaped into tight fists, one still on the desk, the other in between you both, aiming at the young man's chin. You gasped and moved back, relaxing both of your arms which quickly drooped down, dangling at your sides. Your expression of anger morphed into one of pure horror. What were you doing? And more importantly...what were you about to do?! Face reddening, knees shaking and eyes filling up with tears a strange feeling came over you.

I nearly punched one of my heroes...I nearly punched..my friend.

You flopped back into a wheelie office chair behind you and buried your face in your hands.

You heard a couple of light footsteps, then felt a warm hand on your shoulder, looking up to see Ray, a concerned look in his eyes.

"W-what the h-hell was  t-that ?!" He managed to stutter out.

"I... what...why...Ray...?" You blubbed out in between whimpers.

Ray wheeled another chair over and sat beside you.

 

* * *

"You have one  hell of a temper!"he exclaimed with a bit of a chuckle as he straightened his glasses. "Far worse than Mr Rage Quit!" He added pointing his thumb towards the door behind him.

You gave him a bit of a blank stare and Ray raised his hands in a ' I surrender ' type of gesture,  a sideways grin on his face. He was hoping he wouldn't set you off again.

"You don't know when to shut up" you stated, poking him in the middle of his chest.

"Well, you know how to shut me up, so we make a good team" he added with a smirk.

You smiled back. "So, you never said... what was wrong with Michael before..." you asked, gazing over at his empty chair.

"He's annoyed at me for the same reason you are-"

The door swung open, "yeh, because you can't keep your gob shut, you  plumhead " 

"Gavin!" You cooed holding your hand out for a high five. He slapped back gently and rolled his chair over turning your counselling line into more of a counselling triangle. 

"So.. wot are you two doing in 'ere on yer own?" He questioned, peering over to Ray before raising his eyebrows.

"We were fixing Michael's glasses" Ray replied, raising his eyebrows in an ' I challenge you ' fashion.

"Oh, forgot you were doing that...only, he was wearing them when I saw him in the bathrooms" he stated a little confused.

"Oh, we had fixed them, but-"

"But- he didn't stick around for very long" Ray butted in, finishing your sentence for you...only, that wasn't going to be how it ended... you were gonna go for a "he was in a hurry to be somewhere else" kind of ending. To you it sounded a little less snarky than what Ray had said...

"He probably had to use the loo" Gavin concluded. "Have you noticed him looking a bit poorly?" He asked.

"Poorly?" You squeaked, unsure of the meaning behind it.

"Unwell." He replied, softly. 

"No, why...?"

"He looked a bit red and sweaty..."

"Where is he now?" You asked.

"Well he was in the bathroom just before.. so he could be anywhere...actually, earlier I heard him talking to Jack about needing to go home and do some things..."

"Then that's probably where he'll be" you suggested. Gavin nodded, then looked over at Ray who gave a single little nod.

 

* * *

Ray was lazy, and decided to stay in the office and do some editing. Gavin on the other hand offered to come with you. Exiting the building you looked around the carpark. It was now pretty dark, but still not completely black. There were no cars, and you looked at Gavin, his innocent, smug little face staring back at you.

You facepalmed yourself. "You don't have a driver's license" you groaned.

"Nope"

"Well, I don't have a car here"

"Ah... bus...?"

 

* * *

"That is jolly expensive, that..." Gavin whined as you took your seats, near the back. "I'd expect a trip to the  moon for that cash..."

"Well.. I don't think Michael's gonna be on the moon." You replied with a giggle.

Gavin chuckled loudly. The bus seat was very narrow, so you and Gavin were squeezed together. When he laughed, you both shook.

"...say...Gavin...?" You asked, quietly.

"Yeh?"

"What does Michael have against me hanging out with Ray...?"

"Good question...well, I'll tell you this much... it's not just Ray he's angry with. I think he wanted it to be him you spent time with today..." he answered, a little bit of sadness in his voice.

Your heart sank. "Does he really wanna hang out with me that much...?"

"Of course... you have a lot in common, and besides... you're adorable" he muttered,  cheeks turning red. "And intelligent... and you like games. You're pretty top (Y/N)." He added with a smile.

You took in all of what Gavin had said and analysed his tone of voice, the words he used and his body language and summarised that Gavin was being extremely serious, but it was not a confession. He was being a great friend. Someone you could count on, confide in, trust and talk to. He was the kind of friend you could get close to... who would hold your hand and comfort you when you needed it the most. 

" _ Thank you Gavin. _ " You whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.   
> Thanks for reading so far.
> 
> As I am uploading new chapters at random intervals I have decided to notify my progress through my new twitter account: @wani_time  
> There you can find updates, dates of new chapters being released, little teasers and you can even talk to me personally, which would be awesome!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for being awesome readers, and I can't wait to hear from you again,  
> Cheers,  
> -Wani <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to quench your thirst for RT fanfiction-y goodness.  
> Have a great day/night, wherever you are.
> 
> Also, please feel free to drop me a tweet or message @wani_time
> 
> I love comments, so if you want to leave one, that would be awesome. Still not really sure what kudos is. I assume it's something similar to a facebook 'like' or deviantART 'favourite' ???
> 
> Anyways,  
> Enjoy  
> -Wani <3
> 
> (also, 1,00 words exactly. wow)

"This is our stop!" Gavin grinned, shaking you out of a little doze. 

You both looked up at the tall apartment block. 

"You sure he lives here?" You asked, worried that Gavin might have got the stop wrong.

"Positive" he replied confidently as he strode into the building. You followed behind. Soon you arrived at a door... the door.

"Well... this is where I leave you." Gavin smirked.

" No way!  I thought you would be coming in with me! What am I supposed to do?! How will I get ba-"

Gavin silenced you with a finger to your lips.

"Call me or get on the bus." He said calmly. "Or even... just stay here. I'm sure he won't mind.

You humphed, watching him walk away.

 

* * *

After a couple of minutes standing, staring at the door you had mustered up enough courage to knock.

You raised your hand up, in a fist and tapped the door thrice.

Hearing footsteps getting closer and closer, your heart pounded, your face reddened and your mouth quivered.  The sound of footsteps grew louder...and louder...and louder. Then...nothing.

You heard the click of a lock and suddenly the door swung open to reveal Michael, slouching slightly, his hair as messy as earlier, wearing checkered pajama pants and one of the old Caboose t-shirts you had seen on the RT store.

He rubbed his eyes and then looked at you for a moment. Then, he looked back into his apartment, then back at you. 

"Hey" he greeted, sounding sleepy and slightly confused. "Come in." 

Michael moved out of the way, allowing you to enter his apartment, shutting the door behind you. He gestured to a large couch. Opposite was a tv displaying the Banjo-Tooie pause menu.

You plonked down on the comfy sofa, surprised by how soft it was and relaxed into it.

"So...are you gonna say why you're here this late or...?"

" Oh! " You exclaimed having forgotten to even say a single word. "I was going to come over to apologize."

"You don't need to-"

"Yes I do." You interrupted. "Gavin and I were worried about you. I... didnt mean to upset you earlier."

"You didnt upset me" he started, sitting down on the couch beside you. "I was annoyed with myself. I had upset myself. I do that a lot..."

"I dont think it was you though... I am sure it was me. I didn't spend any time with you today. I could of, in some way or form, but I didn't. Instead I chose to fix your glasses, which were broken by me in the first place. I should of helped you move stuff..."

"You know," he started moving a little closer, "my glasses are better than ever because of your amazing skills." He finished with a smile, placing a large hand on your shoulder.

He pointed to the TV. "You played this before?" He asked, holding the controller out in front of you. 

"A little" you replied, knowing that it was one of Michael’s favourite games of all time...

"How about we do some multiplayer?" He suggested, standing up, heading over to the cabinet to fetch another controller.

"Why not?" You replied with a toothy grin. 

"Then..." Michael started, " we can have a little drink and a chat about what's gonna be going on at RTX. Burnie told me to ‘inform’ you of our plans and stuff" he finished, plopping back down on the fluffy couch with another controller.

Michael was sat very close and you could feel his warmth. His pajama pants were soft, and his left arm was pressed against your right. You looked up at his face as he flicked through the hundreds of games on his Xbox hard drive. His eyebrows were furrowed and you could see him trying to concentrate. Trying to find the game he wanted from the hundreds passing by on the screen. His sunset-red hair was messy after a long day of moving boxes in the hot Texas sun. A couple of strands dangled down in front of his eyes, and every now and again Michael would make a loud "huff" noise before trying to brush them to the sides. They didn't stay out of the way for long and would swing back to their original place after a few seconds.

You bent forward and explored your handbag, reaching into a small pocket and fishing out a little box. Michael peered down at you after hearing the click of the plastic box opening, followed by a rattle as you closed it again. 

"What are you-" he started, before you held three black bobby pins in front of his eyes. " I am  not gonna wear those sissy, girly things on my head!" He yelled stubbornly, slapping your hand away. 

" ** _Come on_** " you whined "with those curls annoying you, you won't be able to game to your full potential" you pouted, waving your bobby pins in front of him again. "What's wrong with them?"

" _Cooties_...?" He replied his a smirk which made you giggle a little.

"And your  how old ?! ...Here" you said calmly as you reached over. Michael's face became more and more pink as your hand got closer to his face. Finally you rested your palm on his face, Michael's eyes snapped closed as you stroked upwards, brushing the four big curls out of his way, grabbing bobby pins from between your teeth and securing the hairs in place, amongst the others.

You shuffled back and looked as Michael's expression. His eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows angled, nose scrunched and lips tight. 

"You can calm down now, dumb-ass" you chuckled.

His opened slowly, eyebrows relaxing, the corners of his lips curling upwards as your smug face came into view. Michael patted where the pins had been secured, feeling how they worked and more importantly, realizing how stupid he probably looked. He looked at you, one eyebrow raised, smirking. "Okay... so... how stupid **do** I look?"

"You look _**beautiful**_ Mr Jones." You chimed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Three full chapters in a day?! I'm on a roll!
> 
> Enjoy  
> -Wani <3

" **You little shit** " Michael yelled as you rolled a yellow rock into your goal a second before the time was up, beating the ragey redhead by one point. “You said you’d never played this game!”

“I said I’d played it _**a little**_ ” You chuckled back, poking him in the upper arm.

“Well, for a little, you’re pretty good” he smiled, standing up and heading for the kitchen. “Back in a sec!” he sang as he walked away.

“Hold up!” You yelled, stopping him in his tracks, he looked back at you to see you smirking.

“What?”

“Last time you said that, you came back with...the death cake” you laughed.

“Yeah, well, screw you!” he replied in jest before heading to the kitchen once again. 

This couch is so comfy…

 

* * *

Michael poured the latte into two mismatched mugs. One featured Fluttershy, and the other Pinkie Pie. He rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out a little shaker filled his chocolate powder, sprinkling it on top of the two coffees. He made a pleased noise to himself before placing the two steamy mugs onto a tray, accompanied with a little plate of crumbly chocolate biscuits he had found.

He padded into the living room to find you curled up at one end of the couch, your hood from your jumper pulled over your head. Confused, Michael walked around the couch and placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch, looking over at you with a caring smile. You had fallen asleep on his couch.

“ _All the more for me_ ” Michael whispered to you, rubbing your shoulder. “Night”

And the last thing you felt before you submerged into darkness was a light noogie, followed by a gentle, warm and moist pressure on your forehead. “Night (Y/N)”

You would have been too tired to remember it in the morning...

* * *

 

You woke up to the smell of coffee and cinnamon, in front of you was Michael, sat on the floor in front of the couch, holding a warm mug of chai latte.

Damn it!  I FELL ASLEEP?! And more importantly, how long has he been watching me?!

“Morning”, he smiled, turning to the table and grabbing the other mug, passing it to you. “You make really weird noises when you sleep” he stated, followed by his impressions of “what you sound like when you sleep.”

You sipped your sweet, milky drink as you watched him snorting, pulling faces and looking like a total idiot.

“You done?” you groaned.

“Yep. Hurry up and drink that. A, it’s nearly cold and B, we needa' go get stuff sorted for RTX! I never got to tell you the plan last night.” He said with a worried expression.

“I’m sorry for being a bother last night… I barged in, beat you at a game, and then fell asleep” you apologized with a small frown.

“Yeah, _and_?” he tilted his head. And that’s when you noticed. You looked up at this fringe and burst into laughter, nearly spilling your coffee all over yourself.

“ **What**?! What’s wrong?!” He yelled, following your gaze up to his forehead, and felt around. 

“You left the bobby pins in, you ‘tard” you managed to squeak out. He did look totally ridiculous, and he knew it. 

“There’s that smile I was looking forward to seeing!” He gleamed, making you blush a little. 

“So what are we doing today…?” you asked.

“ **Oh, Yeah!** ” He remembered, “Well, we packed everything into the trailers yesterday and it’s all ready to be taken to the venue. I need’a pack some stuff to take to the hotel... **SHIT! I still need’a pack! You do too!** ” He exclaimed, worriedly.

“Why don’t we help each other pack?” You suggested.

“ **GREAT IDEA!** ” He grinned. “Come with me, help me pick some clothes and shit!” he yelled, dragging you into his room.

It was a lot smaller than what you’d expect someone else’s bedroom to be. It was much smaller than your hotel room and your own bedroom at home.

“Here!” He shouted as he threw a large pile of clothes your way.

“ **What am I supposed to do with these?!** ” You yelled back.

“Put em’ in a suitcase, idiot.” Pointing to the green plastic suitcase to your right.

You began to fold the clothes neatly, each shirt and pair of pants transformed into perfect squares before Michael’s eyes. He glared at you. “What?!” You demanded.

“Jus’ shove em’ in! **We don’t have time!!!** ” He yelled back.

“We do  so have time! So just shut up and let me do it properly!”

You continued folding the clothes, and eventually the suitcase was neatly packed with a decent amount of shirts and pants. Michael then handed you a beautiful black tuxedo, sealed inside a plastic bag from the dry-cleaners.

“What the hell do you need this for?!” You asked, unsure if he was joking or whether there was a formal party you all needed to attend.

“Just in case I need something fancy.” He stated back, still rummaging through his closet.

“Hey, don’t you need something outta these” You asked, ready to open his dresser drawers.

“ **WAIT! DO NOT** go in there!” He yelled, as he strode over pushing your hand away. 

“Ah… is that your…. _undie_ _drawer_..? you said with a giggle.

“Yeah, so keep the hell away from it. I don’t want you anywhere near there.”

“Fine, fine! Why would I even wanna go in there anyways?!” You squealed as you were pushed out of the way, landing on the bed in a giggle fit.

You could see him fumbling through all of the drawers, trying to conceal his findings from you. 

“Look away, idiot!” He yelled with a frown.

“I’m not looking!” You yelled back. And in honesty, you weren’t looking at what he had in his hands, but rather admiring his strong, tattooed arms.

Michael shoved the pile of belongings into the suitcase, still attempting to hide them from you.

“Done.” He said, with a sigh of relief. “Now… _**your turn**_ …”


	13. Chapter 13

"Phew" Michael sighed in relief as you told him that was the last flight of stairs you'd need to climb. He was already in a bad mood when you found the lift to be 'out of order'.

"Hey, it's not like we walked here!" You said as you walked yet another hallway.

 

"(Y/N), _**please**_. This is the most exercise I have had in a long time."

 

" **We came by car!** " You complained, surprised by how moany Michael could be when he was tired... " **Look** ," you started, turning and pointing your finger at his face. "I'll get you a drink and you can sit down for a bit while I get my... more feminine items packed. Then you can help me with my clothes and stuff." You ordered.

 

Michael set himself down at the table in your hotel room.

"Nice room!" He cooed. "Bigger'n my bedroom!!!"

 

"Michael, it's bigger than your whole apartment!"

"True, true" he agreed, slouching back into the chair. "So...where's my drink?"

You turned to him with an expression of pure annoyance. You thought he was just joking around, but in reality he was sat, looking over at you, with an eyebrow raised. He looked at you, then at the coffee machine on the worktop, then back at you, repeating this a couple of times before you lost it entirely. 

"Get your own goddamn drink!" You yelled. "God, you're so immature! Like a little kid who needs his mommy!"

"Woah, woah, hey...you owe me, remember?!"

Thinking back to last night you realized maybe you did owe him something for looking after you through the night...

 

"Fine!" You groaned, heading for the coffee machine. "What the hell is this?!" You yelled, raising your arms in frustration towards 'Mr Coffee'. 

 

"What?" He yelled back, a bit startled by your sudden outburst. He headed towards you and the machine.

 

Turning to looking up at him, Michael saw your expression of horror and you managed to stutter out "I-it o-onl-ly m-makes...MOCHAS!", your eyes widening as you said the word.

 

Michael's jaw dropped "...n-no lattes...?"

 

"None at all..." you replied mysteriously, stroking your chin.

 

"Well, shit." Michael cursed.

You patted him on the back, "I'll have to owe you a drink some other time...how about I...make you something" you suggested.

 

"Uuurgh fine!" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "How good are you at...pie?"

 

"I'm hella good with pie." You replied with a thumbs up.

 

"Pie it is!" He concluded, patting your shoulder before heading back to his seat in the corner. "Get your girly shit sorted and hurry up! Chop chop!" He ordered from his throne.

 

 

* * *

 

"So,what stuff are you gonna take?"

"All the clothes in the wardrobe" you replied, pointing to the wooden doors in the wall. "Just pass em' over and I can fold em'" you added as he poked his head into the wardrobe.

 

"There's some cool stuff in here! Not what I expected of the average girl..." he admitted as he popped back out holding two of your shirts up. One was a black t-shirt with a large Tri-Force graphic on the chest. He smiled as he rolled his short sleeve up, and held it next to his shoulder tattoo. "We match" he chuckled, looking back at you. "Frickin' awesome..."

 

Michael passed your Zelda shirt to you before admiring the next one. It was a custom t-shirt you had designed yourself and had finally managed to afford to print a couple of weeks ago. It featured an original xbox, surrounded by many of the characters whose games featured on the console. Amongst them all was a little cartoon version of you looking extremely happy, a pixel heart above your head. "This is really nice!" He exclaimed. "Where did you get th-", he started before peering closer. "Is that...you?" his face full of wonder.

 

"..uh, yeah.." you replied hesitantly, scratching your head.

 

"Did you create this?!" He asked excitedly.

 

Your response was the same as before.

 

"Holy shit... you are amazing! Can you do me one?!" He yelled, eyes shining.

"Maybe..." You teased, when really, you'd love to, but now, you had things to do. "Just pass em' here! I needa get em' in the bag!"

 

 

* * *

The next hour involved Michael admired your belongings. He wasn't jealous and he didn't envy you... what he felt was a sudden feeling of warmth... you had already caught him staring a couple of times, cheeks a little pink, eyelids heavy. What was he doing...?

 

"Okay, look, I can see you!" You squeaked, looking his way.

"Good. I am glad you can see without your glasses. "

"No, I mean the staring!"

  
"What about it…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!  
> Enjoy~
> 
> -Wani <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.  
> Writing is keeping me sane.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> -Wani <3
> 
> P.S please leave a comment.

“What’s wrong with the staring?” He asked in a whiny, irritating voice, the corners of his mouth curling upwards, eyebrows raised.

“I-it’s creepy! I-idiot…!” You exclaimed, pushing him away as you zipped up your bag and stumbled over to the door, dropping in on the floor with a loud thud. That was when you felt a sudden pain in your foot and you looked down to see it, trapped under the heavy suitcase.

 

You let out a howl of pain, startling Michael, who rushed towards you. When he saw your foot he quickly bent down and lifted the bag. The pain was spreading from your toes to your ankle. A throbbing and piercing sensation that caused your eyes to water and teeth to clench. You tried to take a step forward to lean yourself on the wall, instead losing balance and falling forwards, the carpet grazing your cheek.

 

“ **HOLY** **SHIT**!” Michael exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. He hurried to you, holding your hand and wrapping your arm around his shoulder. His other hand gripped just above your waist, pulling you into an upright standing position.

 

Your face was scrunched, tears trickling down your cheeks, your left stinging with carpet burn. Michael gripped and wrapped his arm around you tighter. “lean on me” he whispered in a husky, low tone. Resting your weight on him, Michael helped you to hobble over to the table, placing you gently onto ‘his chair’.

 

“What the hell did you just do?!” He shrieked in both anger and annoyance in himself. “I could have carried that bag! It was way too heavy for you, idiot!”

 

“I’m Sorry- _**AGH**_!” you hissed in pain as you tried to wiggle your foot mid-sentence.

Michael kneeled down, and gripped the sole of your shoe. “We needa get this off…” He stated calmly, using his other hand to tug at the green lace, pulling and pulling until it came undone. “Okay, now… this is gonna really hurt, (Y/N)...” he said, looking up at you, worry in his eyes. “If it hurts I want you to squeeze my arm.” he added, grabbing your right hand and placing it on his warm, pale skin. “Just _trust_ _me_ ”

 

You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt his grip tighten on your shoe. Pulling slowly but firmly, Michael began the painful (for you) task of removing your shoe. Feeling the shoe begin to twist and flex your foot you exclaimed “ **SHIT, Michael**!” before gripping onto Michael’s arm. As the pain increased, you gripped tighter and tighter, your nails digging slightly into his skin. You opened your right eye slightly to see Michael’s eyes watering, lips pushing tightly together, his mind concentrated on removing your shoe as quickly and gently as possible. The shoe finally gave in and slipped off and you relaxed your grip on Michael’s now bright-red arm.

 

He placed the shoe on the floor, and repeated the same (but less painful) process of removing your sock. Sliding his slender fingers under the elastic he stretched outwards, pulling the sock down, and down, and down.

 

 

* * *

 

“I think it could be broken…” He sighed. "We'll need to see a doctor.."

" _Michael_..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm **so** sorry..." you whimpered. " _ **We're already late as it is!**_ "

 

"Hey, hey, just...shut up..." he whispered, placing his index finger lightly on your lips. "I just wanna make sure you're ok... **you** are my priority." He added, making you blush a little. Michael cupped your cheek, lightly wiping away your tears with his thumb, before standing up and holding out his hand.

 

You gripped it firmly, your hands slightly sweaty, and wrapped your arm around his back. He chuckled a little as you tried to hobble to the door. "We're not gonna get very far like this are we?" He laughed.

 

"Well there's no other wa-"

Before you could finish, Michael wrapped his left arm around you, and crouched a little, putting his other arm behind your knees, lifting you upwards. "Heh, you're not too heavy" he blushed.

 

"And what's **_that_** supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. _Trust_ _me_ , it'll be easier this way." He smiled.

 

Michael carried you down the hallway, down the many flights of stairs you had originally climbed, and outside, where he unlocked his car and gently set you down on the passenger seat of his car.

“I’ll be right back” he assured, as he quickly ran back into the motel.

 

5 minutes later he was back with the suitcase, face red from all of the stair-climbing, and got into the car.

“Y-you o-okay?” he stuttered, lost for breath.

“Thanks to you, yes” you replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

~~~Later on, after the hospital visit…~~~

 

After calling Burnie and Gus about the incident, you and Michael decided to hang out in the Achievement Hunter office. The others hadn’t minded. Michael wasn’t needed until day two of RTX for some special panels, so you had some time to sit down, relax and get used to the big cast on your foot.

“There. You sit there and I’ll get you a drink” Michael smiled.

“I thought I was the one who owed you a drink…” you complained.

“No, you owe me a _**pie**_ , remember” he jested as he left the room.

 

Soon he returned with a couple of bottles of Big Red, and sat in a chair in front of you. You reached out and held Michael’s hands in yours. They were rough, large and clammy, a contrast to your soft ones.

“I want to thank you”

“F-for w-what” he mumbled, a little embarrassed.

“For the smile...for the promise...for the laughs...for the McRib...for the cake...for helping...for caring…”

The list went on and on...the more things you listed the redder his face became.

 

“(Y/N), just stop a minute” he whispered, tightening his grip on your hands. “These past few days have been...unusual...but awesome.” He managed to squeak out. “All of the things you’re thanking me for are...insignificant”

 

“But they make me happy...” you whimpered, a single tear rolling down your cheek. He raised his hand slowly, brushing the tear away with this thumb as he had done earlier. But his hand lingered, cupping your face in his palm. You relaxed into the warmth closing your eyes.

 

“Thank you Michael…”

“What for now?” he hummed back his a short giggle.

“For making me the happiest lonely girl in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Stop: RTX


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Another chapter for you!
> 
> I am also taking ideas/suggestions/prompts on my new Tumblr: http://wanitimefanfictions.tumblr.com/
> 
> Just in case I get lost for ideas at some point :)
> 
> Thanks for reading so far and enjoy this chapter!  
> -Wani

The two of you had spent the rest of the night playing games, laughing and enjoying each other's company.  Later on Gavin had arrived after receiving a text from Burnie about your foot. He rushed in squawking and huffing, fussing over you and worrying.

 

"Woah, woah, Gavin.. just calm down alright? I'm fine now... thanks to Michael" you assured him looking the fiery redhead in the eyes. As you spoke, Michael's grin morphed into a barely visible frown, corners of his mouth curling upwards again when you rested one of your hands on his. Michael was carrying the burden of your broken foot on his shoulders, but he knew that you didn't mind. He knew that you had forgiven him. He knew that you had never blamed him in the first place... but he still worried.

 

"Awh...that's lovely that is!" Gavin sighed, half-lidded eyes gazing towards both of you. You smiled back at him, Michael lost it at the word ‘lovely’ and nearly fell backwards on his chair.

 

“How was RTX?” you asked him.

“Pretty boring today...not a lot goin’ on… It’ll be more fun tomorrow when you’re both there!” he chimed back.

You were still confused as to what you were going to be doing at the convention.

_Will I be backstage? In the audience? Or just walkin’ around…?_

 

You asked the two lads and Gavin was unsure. Michael had heard from Gus that you’d be in the audience, right the very front.

 

“Oh no!” Gavin squawked. “Don’t be makin’ us laugh, love!”

“I’ll try not to… in fact I think it’ll be me who can’t stop laughing…” Your giggle slowly died and turned more into a sigh. “But…”

 

Michael leaned in closer, “But...what?” He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

“I’ve spent the last few days with you guys.. and… you are the best friends I could ever have. At first I was worried when I arrived… I was worried you’d look down at me… think of me as just another fan… but I was wrong… I fit in here so well… and well, It’ll just be strange seeing you guys on a big stage entertaining a crowd… rather than just being friends and talking…”

Gavin smiled and patted you on the head. “Not to worry (Y/N)...”

“Yeah, besides,” Michael started, “We might even do a shout out for you”

“Oh please don’t!” You begged, covering your face with your hands.

“We must!” Gavin exclaimed, “You’re our mighty winner after all!”

_Well damn…_

* * *

 

“Alright guys, leave that stuff over there. The rest can be put away till tomorrow” “Where the hell are Michael and Gavin?!” “Ray, what the hell are you doing, get your shit sorted on stage, dumbass!” “Gus! Gus! Come over here for a sec!”

 

Burnie was running around like a maniac, trying to get everything sorted while the rest of the crew dicked around. Gus was talking to the lighting and filming crew. Yesterday they’d had some technical difficulties in the main hall and a lot of panels and events that were promised to be livestreamed...well… weren’t. Furious, he stormed over to Burnie. He’d heard enough excuses from those jerks backstage.

 

“When did we hire these people?!” He exclaimed approaching Burnie, waving his arms in the direction of the filming crew.

“Gus, just calm down. Have they promised everything will be fine today?”

“Uhh, yeah.. I think so.”

“Well, good. That’s all we needa know. We’ve been looking for Gav and Michael. Doesn’t look like

they’ve arrived yet and the Achievement Hunter panel starts in an hour!” He said worriedly, looking all around at the chaos around him. Burnie really did think that he was the only person there with organisation skills.

“Gav texted me earlier, they were on their way ‘bout 40 minutes ago…” Gus began before noticing the two lads and their new lass approach.

 

“We’re here~!” Gavin sang, you and Michael following closely behind. He was helping you walk with your crutches. You still hadn’t got used to them yet and the building wasn’t that accessible with TONNES OF STAIRS out the front.

 

“Gav! Jesus, you’re late!” Burnie scolded. You hopped forward, now beside Gavin. Michael was at your side. Burnie instantly realised who you were, shook your hand and welcomed you to Austin. You thanked him and were lead over to a seat in front of the stage. The lads (including Ray) came over to sit beside you.

 

“Nice moon-boot!” Ray complimented, met by two unimpressed stares. He didn’t really care that much about the dirty looks he would receive that day, instead he was happy you were okay… and happy to see you again after the ‘Michael incident’.

 

You ignored the two lads and instead acknowledged Ray’s presence, saying “It’s not gay if it’s on the moon” in your best possible Microsoft Sam voice. You all chuckled a little.

“So, you’ll be sat ‘ere for the panel” Gavin informed. “We’ll be up there!” he added excitedly, pointing at the long row of tables and chairs.

 

“Yeah, the idea was that you were gonna be our ‘drinks lady’, you know, refilling our glasses and stuff, but that ain’t gonna happen now I don’t think” Michael stated, mumbling a little at the end.

 

He was a little annoyed that you wouldn’t be able to do that for them. It would have been fun he thought. He imagined you in a maid costume, green to match the tablecloths on the panel…

 

You looked to your left at Michael staring into space with a goofy grin on his face.

“I wouldn’t let you do that anyways!” You exclaimed. “I ain’t being anyone’s maid!”

“Well you never will be with that leg OR that attitude missus!” Michael snapped back in jest. You weren’t really sure what or WHO the impression was based on, but you knew it’d probably be from an Adult Swim cartoon or something. “We needa get sorted then… guys, if you go see what Burnie and Gus wanted… I just wanna speak to (Y/N) for a sec”

 

Gavin and Ray jogged backstage leaving you and Michael alone in the front seats.

“I needa’ go help out...The crowd won’t arrive for at least 5 minutes…”

That was when he turned to face you, his cheeks pink. He gently cupped your cheek, placing his other hand on your knee. Slowly, Michael began to lean in, lightly pulling your face towards him. You closed your eyes tight and tensed up, hearing michael chuckle. He leaned in closer and you could feel the warmth of his breath on your cheek followed by his soft lips - a light, sweet kiss. “... _.get comfortable and enjoy the panel_ ” he whispered with a wink as he walked away and disappeared behind a curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... Yeah, cute.
> 
> Anyways, yet another chapter! This is gonna be so long! But I don't mind. I'm not bored! :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!  
> -Wani


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.   
> I had a lot of time spare today so I thought I would update once again :)
> 
> A bit cheesy.. but it was super fun to write.
> 
> Just a quick note: I had NO IDEA that King gavin would be planned to be released so soon! Can't wait! However, I had wrote this before I found out, so please forgive me <3
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I love you all.  
> -Wani
> 
> Please feel free to prompt or give me ideas at wanitimefanfictions.tumblr.com

“...So to put you all out of your misery...Well, Gavin you may as well tell ‘em!” Ryan blabbered out to the audience. At his cue, Gavin ran to the side of the stage, emerging seconds later with a plastic golden crown placed on his head, a flowing emerald royal robe whipped around his body. He quickly sprinted up to the panel, stood on the desk and yelled “ **THE TRUE KING EMERGE-TH**!”

 

The crowd went berserk. Fans ran around, cheered and jumped in excitement at the image of Gavin in his royal outfit standing high above the previous kaisers, them jeering at the smug-looking Brit. “But…!” Gavin started, silencing the crowd. He peer down at you.

_oh no_

__  
  


“Every king…”

_no no no no no no no...GAVIN!_

“...Needs a queen!”

_Well crap._

At that point every female fan in the audience went wild, screaming and waving their hands in the air.

 

“Make sure to pick randomly” Jack grinned with a little wink.

“Alright then, who wants to be Queen Gavin?!” He yelled in excitement.

_not me but i can **guarantee** it’s gonna be me...isn’t it! Hang on… Jack’s in on this too?!_

You looked at the others on the panel, met by 6 expressions of pure amusement.

“Hey, Gav,”

“Yes Sir Ray?”

“what about that fine lass in the front row there?”

_Ray too?!_

At that point you noticed Michael next to him twitch in surprise, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, looking at Ray, then Gavin, then at you. He clearly wasn’t aware of what had been planned.

 

_Well, at least I’m not the only one who’s confused_

 

“I think you’re right Ray” Geoff complimented “She’s great Queen material, despite one of her limbs being totally screwed!” He added in a happy, sarcastic tone. You sent a middle finger his way.

 

“Yep! She’s perfect!” Gavin chimed, holding his arm in your direction. You could hear the disappointed sighs of the other females in the crowd and you couldn’t help but feel a little smug. Well, very smug. You struggled to get up off your seat and bent down to grab your crutches.

 

"Sire, it appears your humble mistress is struggling. May I assist her before she tumbles?" Ryan asks his king in his best possible "posh voice".

 

"Ah, Mad-Ryan, my trusty court jester. Of course, do so at once" Gavin boomed back in a similar tone, the six of the 'Hunters watched Ryan leap down the steps, before helping you to hobble back up. To your surprise the whole audience applauded,  someone even threw a rose onto the stage.

 

"Hey! I thought that was my thing?!" Ray complained to the young man, hysterical in the crowd. Gavin bowed, making you laugh like a loon.

 

 **SLAM**! Michael smashed his fist on the table, making Ray jump beside him and probably the entire audience too. He jumped up on top of it, foam Minecraft sword in his belt.

 

_So he **was** in on this..._

 

The sword fight that ensued was one of epic proportions. Michael was owning Gavin - mostly due to the fact that gavin didn't have a weapon and was curled into a ball on the table, being whacked by Michael’s foam sword.

 

" **Michael**!" He squealed. "What the _**bloody**_ **_hell_** are you doing?!"

"I'm slaying your ass!" He chuckled, continuing to hit him with the fake iron weapon.

"Michael! Thats not how you treat a **king**!" He objected.

"Nobody is gonna take you seriously as King Gavin if you act like a **pussy**!"

"Then stop hitting me!" Gavin  whimpered.

"Then hand over **my** **girl** " Michael ordered, looking over at you dramatically. You couldn't figure out whether there was any seriousness in their "performance" and you assumed no... because, well, they're the Achievement Hunters. You decided to step in - forgetting entirely about the crowd and how they had " _awww_ "ed at Michael's previous statement.

 

" **Sir Michael! Cease your violence!** " You started, earning a smirk from Michael. You could do an excellent royal voice. " **King Gavin, cease your nonsensical yapping!** " Gavin put on an innocent look. "I think we should settle this in a _duel_ "

 

"Do you...?" Geoff asked, slightly worried about the amount of money it would cost him.

"Yes."

"What kind of **_duel_**?" Michael smiled.

 

* * *

And this is when I tell you that last night during the games and chatting you'd mentioned your disappointment at the nonexistence of a RT rap battle. At this moment in time Michael knew _**exactly**_ what kind of duel you were talking about, and how the fans would kill for an event so amazing.

* * *

 

" _A rap battle~_ " you sang, pumping your fist in the air as the crowd agreed in cheers. The gents too showed their approval.

 

The fans would **_love_** this. And you had to admit... **_it would be fricking entertaining for you._**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cheesy! I know ;_;  
> I'm sorry! <3
> 
> Anyways, The raps are gonna be TERRIBLE. I just wanna warn you. But they're supposed to be. If anything they won't make ANY sense and I am hoping Gavin's will be filed with words from his... er... colourful dictionary.
> 
> If you have any ideas about the raps please suggest them on my tumblr: wanitimefanfictions.tumblr.com
> 
> Love you all<3  
> -Wani  
> (P.S - Please comment, I LOVE feedback!)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rap time!
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading!!!  
> -Wani <3

The stage was set and it was time for the highly anticipated raps. You’d given the lads half an hour to prepare their lines and rehearse, expecting them to emerge confused and with nothing ready... but you were wrong. In fact you were quite surprised they they even had written so much in so little time.

 

Michael was first to appear on stage, with a golden crown placed on his curly locks, mic in hand. "Mogar is ready!" He yelled, getting both himself and the crowd pumped. His powerful tone made you blush a little. You felt a light tap on your shoulder and turned to see Ray looking as dorky as ever. The other lads had forced him to wear a princess tiara meaning the 'loser' of the battle would have Ray as their princess.

 

"Ray! You look gorgeous!" Michael chimed through the speakers. You pointed to yourself with a raised eyebrow. "Eh...you do too I s'pose..." he teased with a wink. You wondered to yourself how the audience saw you. There were at least twenty fans who recognised you from the announcement on Facebook.  They were very friendly and shook your hand. It made you feel incredibly good about yourself…

_These people know me...I’m sorta famous? I guess…?_

 

Ray headed for backstage. He said that although he was a princess now he still had to help the crew get ready on stage. You watched him bound up the steps and disappear behind a curtain. Ryan approached you from the right, his parted fringe bobbing slightly with every step. He stopped beside you, lowered his lips to your ear and whispered,

 

“Which one are have you got your eyes on…?”

He smirked, straightening back up again. His closeness had made you blush.

 

_Well, what did he expect coming that close?!_

 

You looked up at the stage, Gavin now stood in his royal robes once again, facing the redhead king with a face of determination. Michael had his sword in hand, swinging it around with boredom. The guys backstage really were taking their sweet time.

 

Geoff was running around,  clearing the stage of the tables and chairs while Jack hurried around setting up two mics. He had been looking for a working  one the whole time and seemed flustered.

 

_poor guy_

 

"Well?" Ryan questioned impatiently. You had forgotten he was there but claimed you were thinking about it.

 

" ** _Michael_** "

The name flowed out of your lips so naturally. You didn't even need to think about it. It just happened...

 

You then realised what exactly Ryan was asking. He wasn't asking you which "king" you wanted. He was asking you what lad you wanted. But even then...no matter what he meant, you would still choose Michael.

 

It felt like a sudden warmth coming over you... thinking about the times you laughed together, played games together and enjoyed each other's company... all the times he gave you a noogie, wanted to playfight  or talked to you and only you... his red curly locks and pale freckle covered skin... his gorgeous smile...

 

...and then the _kiss_. You lightly placed your hand on your cheek and smiled, earning a bizarre look from Ryan. "What's up with you?" He asked, pulling you out of your daydream.

 

"I think I'm in love with Michael Jones." You stated, face pink. The corners of Ryan's  mouth curved upwards.

You looked back at Michael, and he met your gaze. He smiled cutely and mouthed "you okay?"

  


You nodded quickly, then looked back to Ryan. "I  think I'm in love with-" you repeated only to be interrupted by the loudspeaker. A booming drum and bass rhythm. You then realised what was about to happen and you hobbled to sit next to Princess Ray in the front row of seats. The audience cheered and then grew silent, ready to experience a real-life rap battle between  King Gavin and King Mogar.

 

The beat grew louder and louder, then Michael raised his much to his lips and began...

 

~

 **MICHAEL** :

 

What you see

Is what you get

Achievement City was a mess

But you ain’t gonna change that!

 

They want a king

with rage and sensibility,

not some “Mumbo Jumbo” Creeper

who has no thought stability!

 

You were my court jester

With the piss-coloured boots

Now you're tryin' to be a kaiser

But you’re just like that spruce!

 

tall and skinny,

lanky and tan,

and your brain’s full of gibberish and garbage, man!

 

So, Bean-Sprout, or should I say “liquid beans”

You’re gonna be the shittiest king Achievement city’s ever seen.

 

You being better than me…

It’s easy to doubt.

I’m king Mogar bitch,

now it’s time to get the fuck out!

~

Michael quickly lowered the mic and took a bow, and turned to Gavin, ready for his response. Gavin swaggered up to a mic on a stand, ready to go.

 

 **GAVIN** :

 

Shut yer' gob “Mogar” or should I say “Slow-Gar”,

Im a superhero and you're what...?

A voice actor?

Pah,

I was better as Jones in Red vs Blue...

Yeah, he did die, but I dont mind,

At least he didnt rage about it, like you!

 

Yes, I was a jester and I wont deny,

But I entertained you loyally, and I didnt even cry!

I bet if you were in my (piss) boots

You'd moan and complain,

And pretend to rage all day to earn money and fame.

 

What happened to mavin, or nice dynamite?

Now we're in a pointless battle I'd call a "word fight"

I have the nose to win, and hair with flair,

You have freckles everywhere and dress up like Banjo the bear!

 

Remember when I picked them flowers?

Well I picked 'em for you.

They want a king like me,

generous, noble and true.

If you think my princess wants a nobhead like you,

you’re wrong, now go find a pig to screw!

 

~

 

The crowd went wild... as did your heart. Gavin's rap was awesome, but Michael 's was... _**epic**_.

 

Geoff strode onto the stage "you guys were **cool** **as** **dicks**!!!" He exclaimed. "I hope someone got that on camera because that was.... just, wow! Look at the fans! They love it"

 

Michael turned to face the audience, then he looked at you, and held out his hand. Princess Ray helped you to climb the stairs and you both stood between the two battling kings. Michael walked over to you and grasped your hand tightly. You squeezed back and Gavin faked disappointment, then smiled at you both and gave you a subtle thumbs up. He knew what you felt for Michael. "I'm chuffed" he mouthed to you.

 

Michael looked down to you and giggled a little, face pink with joy. "Wanna come to the company event tonight?...with _me_...?" He mumbled , sounding a little embarrassed.

 

"What's the event...?"

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 2 in one day~
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying this story. It is very fun to write!
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Enjoy.  
> -Wani <3

"What's the _event_...?" You asked, a little startled by the sudden request and the fact you had no idea what Michael was talking about.

"I'll tell you in a sec" he whispered as Geoff summed up the days panels and set the fans on their way to the exit. 

 

You watched as the previously packed hall became emptier and emptier. The others and the crew were all backstage but you had got caught up in the moment. Thinking how truly lucky you were. All of these people had travelled from near and far to get the chance to see the Rooster Teeth staff in person...but as the crowd left you realised that you had become closer to the lads and gents than any other fan. Truly lucky...

 

Michael rubbed your head and you turned around frightened after being interrupted from your daydreaming once again. He smiled and said in an annoying tone "what are you thinking about gorgeous...?"

 

_ Gorgeous...? Does he really think of me like that...? Or is he just joking around? _

 

"Uh..not much...so you were gonna tell me about this _event_...?"

"Oh yeah! It's kind of a staff party...formal...thing... **dancing**... I didn't think you'd be able to go but it turns out you can...in fact, the others **really** want you there"

 

" _ **Ahhhh**_...so that's why you brought the **tux**... well I have nothing like that to wear... I might have to go out and look for something...there'll be shops still open right?" You asked, super excited that you'd have the chance to meet all of the other staff.

 

_...but, what to wear...hmmm..._

 

" ** _Wait a second!"_** You yelled, surprising the redhead.

"You needa stop making me jump like that, **dumbass** " he chuckled.

 

"I don't think the **others** are the ones who want me there are they, **Michael** **Jones**?"you asked curiously and being a little bit of a tease.

 

"Uh...well, I..I-I mean I s-pose it wouldn't be the same without  you there... and besides, we've had fun over the past few days haven't we?" He managed to squeak out, smiling when he finished.

 

"I'll take that as a **yes**!" you giggled playfully. "Wanna come shopping?"

"For what?"

"Something to wear, **idiot**!" You replied, a little surprised he had forgotten already.

"Oh! Of course! _**Sure**_!" He grinned.

 

 

* * *

After packing up the last of the equipment you and Michael headed for the shops. Gavin tagged along as he had "nothing better to do" when really you knew he just wanted to spend time with you, his new friend.

 

"Wot are we lookin' for?" He asked as you all exited the car.

 

"Well there's some shops here that look pretty cool. I'm gonna try buy something to wear for the thing tonight."

 

"Oh, you're going?" He squealed excitedly.

" ** _Indeed I am!_** " You replied.

" _ **Oh, oh, please can I help you pick something to wear?!**_ " He squawked.

 

You said yes and the three of you headed for a fancy looking clothes store. Not really knowing what kind of outfit you wanted you decided you'd just try a few things on and ask the lads what they thought. If you were going with Michael you thought it right for him to make the final decision. And in some ways you couldn't wait to show off and make him look at you. You still weren't so sure if he even like-liked you...maybe?

 

_The kiss was definitely something_ , you thought. Although, _couldn't it have just been a friendly thing...? Surely not._

 

Well, whatever the answer, you still needed something to wear tonight. Gavin was the first to start searching the clothing racks, occasionally holding something out for you to look at. Michael just stood back and after a while went to sit down on a chair near the changing rooms. After refusing tonnes of suggestions from Gavin you thought that you'd never end up finding something. That was when you saw it... the yellow dress with the convenient black stripe around the bottom. You turned around to look at Michael who was busy playing a game on his phone. You revealed your find to Gavin who let out a strange shriek.

"It's perfect! A dress of **pimps**!" He whispered excitedly. "He'll love it!"

You snuck over to the changing rooms, hiding your finds from the curious Michael sat in his chair. You rushed into the first cubicle and pulled the curtain to.

 

* * *

While getting changed Gavin was trying hard not to laugh or make any sort of noise. There were two reasons for this. One was that he didn't want to give away the surprise dress and the other was the fact that Michael was squirming restlessly in his chair.

 

"What did she find?" Michael whispered to him.

"A few things... but I can guarantee she'll look **lovely**..." he whispered back excitedly.

"Oh, I bet." Michael nodded with a large smile."she'll look **gorgeous** no matter what she wears..."

 

 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cubicle...

You had already given up with two of your choices after you'd found them to be the wrong size. The next you were about to try on was a black and white checkered number. A floaty dress, scooping your neck and draping down your body to your knees. You were about to put it on when you noticed the price. Your heart stopped for a moment.

 

_ Why does it have to be so expensive?! _

You thought, angrily hanging it, on the coathanger, back on the wall hook. You didn't have a lot of money that day and you stared at the dress for a while considering the pros and cons of the pricey outfit. You decided to leave it, instead relying on the Pimp Dress to be the perfect fit and shape. it was a bargain too. You assumed people mustn't go out looking for a yellow and black striped dress...

 

You quickly stripped off your current outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, keeping your black converse shoes on. You pulled the dress over your head, adjusting it around your chest and waist to get a nice looking fit. Turning to look in the mirror the girl who looked back looked beautiful...

 

The elasticated waist accentuated your curves and the black stripe at the bottom ended just below your knees, the colour blending into your shoes. You messed around with your hair a little, pulling your Minecraft diamond necklace out from under the dress and placing it in the middle, on top.

 

You were ready for the reveal...but why were you so frightened...? _It's only a dress, right?_

The lads hadn’t really seen you wearing something so feminine yet, used to you wearing jeans and printed t-shirts. You reached for the curtain and pulled it across. Slowly you padded out of the cubicle and into the hallway of the changing rooms, where at the end sat the lads.

 

"Top!!!" Gavin yelled happily from his perch and you revealed your outfit. You walked closer, holding your gaze on the still redhead. He didn't say a word, instead only staring.  You smiled at him as he looked at your nervous face. Michael slowly stood and walked towards you. He gestured his hands at you. He was speechless.

 

"Y-you... L-Look... A-Amazing... (Y/N)" he stuttered, lost for words.

You were too lost for words at this point, instead staying silent and blushing heavily. You held your face in your hands trying to cover up the fact that you were as red as a tomato, but that didn't worry him. Instead he gripped both of your hands and pulled them away from your face. He gazed deep into your eyes before reinforcing, "You look beautiful", a lot more confidently this time.

 

"W-well... I guess I'll be buying this one then!" You cooed.

 

"Oh no you won't!" Michael scolded. "I promised I'd buy you something, remember?" He added with a subtle grin.

 

 

* * *

"Thank you, Michael" you blushed, slightly embarrassed as he handed you the bag. "Tonight will be _**amazing**_."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry for the delay! exams.... owo
> 
> Just more of a filler than anything... I did want to make it a tad longer becasue I made you all wait so long!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!! <3

The ride back to the hotel was hectic.

 

"Crazy, dumb as shit drivers!"

"Micoo, christ! Calm down.."

"How the hell can I be calm with these L-plate noobs in front!?"

"But, Michael-"

"Seriously though theres..1, 2, 3, 4, 5...six of em there, in a line, look! Jesus, Gavin, I have good reason to be pissed off!"

"Im sure you were a learner at some point, Micoo..."

"Yeah, but I didn't organise a frickin' learner driver meet did I?!"

 

Gavin humphed, you staying silent in the back. Michael's road rage had been present for a while now, and you thought it would be best of you stayed out of the conversation. But this wouldn't last long...

 

"What do you think, (Y/N)?" Michael asked from the front seat, his voice a mixture of rage and annoyance with a hint of kindness added in, just for you.

 

This took you by surprise, "uuhh.. what sorry?" You managed to mumble out after paying very little attention to the rest of the conversation.

 

"What do you think of learner drivers, (y/n)? Fuckin' annoyin' right?"

"...well I am one so... does that count as an opinion?"

Gavin chuckled, and you saw Michael's ears turn red with embarrassment.

"O-ok...I m-mean..uhh...yeah, sorry" Michael stuttered out.

 

He was silent the rest of the way home.

 

* * *

 

By the time you got back to the hotel you all had at least 2 hours to spare before the event.

 

You headed down the hallway to your room and watched the two lads enter their rooms also, Gavin's next to yours and Michael's opposite and across the hall.

 

You shut the door behind you.

 

"Right, it's time to get ready!"

 

You strode to the bathroom, dragging your suitcase across the floor. Laying out your toiletries you got yourself organised and had a shower using some of the complementary products that had been left for you.

 

You emerged from the steamy room, refreshed clean and smelling of apple scented shampoo... yum. Your hair was nice and dry, styled just the way you liked it and your face was moisturised and glowing. Grabbing your new dress out of the plastic bag, you placed it on the bed and organised all of your accessories and shoes around it, ready to decide on a nice combination.

 

You chose the same accessories and shoes as you had worn today - they looked the best and were extremely comfortable.

 

With black Converse high-tops laced, “Pimp Dress” fitted nicely and Minecraft necklace positioned perfectly on the center of your chest you felt ready to go. With one last look in the mirror you smoothed down a few small creases, perfected your hair, grabbed your handbag and left the room.

 

Coincidentally Gavin also exited his room at the same time, sporting a beautiful black-on-black suit with a green tie. He turned to look at you with a wide toothy grin. "You look lovely!" He exclaimed as he hugged you tightly, twirling you both around.

 

"You don't look too bad yourself" you teased when he released you. Thats when you caught the scent of apples... you grabbed some of your hair and sniffed it, then (to Gavin's confusion) sniffed his neck and giggled loudly. He'd used the same shampoo you'd used!

 

"Wot the bloody hell are you doing?" He squealed, slapping your shoulder lightly.

 

"Smelling a bit fruity, Gavin?"

"Huh?"

"Apple shampoo?"

"Oh... yeah, well... I thought it was nice."

"Very manly, Gavin" you stated, a little bit of sarcasm in your voice as you patted his back. He didn't take it seriously though, instead he chuckled a little.

 

Your giggle fits were interrupted and you both went silent as the door across the hallway creaked open. There was Michael... neat and tidy tuxedo with a white shirt, shiny formal shoes and a sunshine yellow tie around his neck. He was fumbling around with his collar and it was obvious to you he needed a bit of a hand.

 

"Here" you said quietly as you approached him, then adjusted his tie into the center of his crisp white collar. You looked up at him, both of your faces bright pink.

 

"You look...so _beautiful_ (Y/N)..." he whispered, raising his hand to stroke your cheek. You leaned into his hand and smiled.

 

"Looking handsome" you complimented back to him making him smile.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

The event was to be held downstairs in the “conference room” a huge white space with a polished wood floor and grand crystal light fittings. The tables had been removed and put into storage, making room for the many Rooster Teeth employees who would arrive later.

 

It looked beautiful, sheets draped on the walls, fairy lights  hanging from them. You all peered through a little window in the door until a tall man dressed like a waiter came to greet you, inviting you inside. Gavin was the first to run into the room, excited by the size of the room and overwhelmed by the seemingly infinite supply of nibbles laid on the bar. As you entered the room Michael gently wrapped his arm around you and you walked in together.

 

Gavin called over to you both. He was sat on a stool at the bar, gesturing to two other stools next to his. “Sit down! Bevs!” he yelled excitedly as a young man entered the room and stood behind the bar.

 

“What can I get you folks?” he asked.

“A coke for me and my boi” Michael replied. “We don’t wanna get bevved up yet”

  
  
  


You’d seen these two get “bevved” up before on thier videos. It was funny to watch more than anything. At least they didn’t get angry and violent like some people do… Michael and Gavin were the kind that, when they get drunk, try to defy the odds, gravity and social acceptance in general when drunk. Trying to jump over massive bowls of popcorn on small scooters, being loud and sometimes funnier than usual.

 

“And for miss?” the bartender asked, gesturing towards you with a small smile.

 

“Oh!” you exclaimed in surprise, startling the others, “I’ll have a… lemonade, thanks.”

“You don’t wanna get bevved up either?” Gavin asked, curiously.

“Nah, besides, I wanna have fun without the need for alcohol” you replied.

 

* * *

 

An hour had passed and your glasses were empty. The room was packed and Gavin, Michael, Ray and yourself were sat at a quiet table in a corner, away from all the commotion. Ray had arrived at the party the latest. He had spent hours trying to find something to wear that actually looked good - realizing he’d left all of his “formal” clothes at home. Instead he whipped up a casual, yet handsome outfit. He wore some neat and tidy black jeans, a dark red open-collar shirt and a plain black jacket.

“You all look great!” he had said when he arrived, and plonked himself down at the table with the three of you.

“Yeah? Look at you! What the hell is that?!” Michael butted in, a tad aggressively, but more in jest than anything else.

“Meh, best I could do” Ray replied, passively. He clearly wasn’t too bothered about his outfit.

 

But as the night progressed it was obvious that the lads were definitely into yours...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update <3
> 
> Enjoy...?

Stood at the bar, you waited for the young man to serve you. Occasionally ypu peered back to the table to see Gavin and Michael  in somewhat "polite" conversation. But...Ray...?

 

_Is he checking me out?!_

 

Ray's staring had become pretty obvious to you about 5 minutes ago, when you had turned around and your eyes met. He had quickly flicked his head the other way to face Gavin, clearly not interested in the conversation they were having.  You'd shrugged it off, only to find that a minute later when you looked back again only to find he did the exact same thing.

_What is he staring at?_

 

You looked at the people to the left and right of you. All men. He was looking at you.

 

But why was he looking at you? Did you have a stain or something on your dress...? No. Maybe a tear...? No. Were your tights pulled? Did they have a hole in them...? Nope.

 

_Then what could it b-_

 

"Miss?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry... a..... **coke**...? **please**....?" You mumbled to the young bartender.

 

Once he'd finished pouring your drink, you walked through the crowd of people, back to the table.

"You took yer time!" Michael squeaked.

"Yeah, the guy wasn't at the bar... not very convenient."

"Nah... people'll be wanting their alcohol soon too..." Michael mumbled, staring at his empy glass.

"Oh, you wanted a drink? I could of got you one when I bought this" you whined a little pointing at your glass of coke.

"Nah, dont bother getting up again" Michael started, gesturing towards Ray, "Ray'll get us some drinks. Won't you, Ray?"

 

"Uhh... yeah sure.." he huffed put before leaving his seat and heading to the bar.

 

" **Right** " Gavin began, both him and Michael leaning in, towards you,  "now that little pervy nob is away-"

"So he **was** perving on me! What the hell?!"

Michael blushed a little and leaned back. "He likes _legs_."

This made you burst into laughter, the pure seriousness in Michael's voice adding to the hilarity. You saw the corners of his mouth curl up into a smirk and he added "We're being totally serious. He is a massive perv for female legs in tights."

"Ewww?" You commented, a little confused as to whether you should be worried or not.

"Totally harmless mind you..." Gavin added with a smile. "Ray wouldn't hurt a fly. He just likes looking, like any other guy."

"I s'pose.. you are guys after all...besides, I should'a probably covered up more anyways..." you muttered self consciously.

 

"No!" Michael yelled, quite loudly. It surprised both you and Gavin, and you could swear you'd seen Ray turn from the bar.

 

"No?"

"What are we in? **Kindergarten**?!" Michael asked with emphasized rhetoric. "Wear whatever the **hell** you wanna wear!"

Michael's kind words made you smile.

"Yeah, Michael thinks you look **lovely**!" Gavin added, looking at the now pink-faced redhead beside him.

 

"Oh **come** **on** Michael!" You started to tease him, "and **you** said we weren't in kindergarten?" You gestured to his pink freckled face. You looked at Gavin. He was shaking his head rapidly, running his thumb across his throat, signalling that you should probably stop.

 

Michael's pinkness turned to red and you realized you had probably made the wrong move, immaturely teasing someone with the nickname "Rage Quit". He suddenly stood without excusing himself and stormed off towards the bathrooms.

 

"Shit!" You cursed, punching your arm. Gavin leaned over and placed a warm hand on your shoulder.

"You didn't do anything bad, (y/n)" he cooed.

"I fricking did! What the hell was I thinking?! That I was funny?!" Your fists slowly curled into fists, grabbing at the fabric of your dress.

"You know..." Gavin started, "I'm sure he's feeling quite embarrassed..I mean, **I** started it, not you! Go find 'im."

 

You nodded, grabbed your bag off the floor and headed in the direction of the bathrooms. You were in such a rush and then realised I can't go in the male bathrooms!   **"Stupid Gavin!"**

  
You spotted the sign to the toilet. It was a unisex disabled cubicle. You knocked on the door…


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A goddamn Gavin is what's goin' on..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Sorry for the short-ish chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, a new update!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you!  
> -Wani <3

"What?!" you heard him spit out through the wooden door…

  
  


“I’m sorry!” You shouted back, guilt in your voice.

“Sure…” he grumbled.

“Why did you just get up and leave?”

“I needed to go somewhere... quiet...” Michael mumbled, his voice barely audible.

 

Gavin and I were just joking around! We never meant to hurt-”

 

Your words were interrupted by the bathroom door sliding open, Michael storming out. You looked up at his face, his hair messy after being pulled with stress, face hot and red, his eyebrows were angled, and his eyes…. filled with tears and hurt.

 

“You’ve been... crying…?” you asked quietly. Michael stepped forward, his left hand gently gripping your wrist. He whipped his right arm around your waist and pulled you towards him, closing any distance that was left between you both.

 

 

“Did...did you ever just think that maybe I  do  think you look lovely?” he whispered huskily, staring into your eyes, a single tear trickling down his steamy cheek.

 

You stayed silent, unsure of what to say. The closeness and tightness of the embrace frazzled your mind, the warmth of Michael’s body adding to your fluster. 

 

“I-” you began, suddenly feeling the light warmth and pressure of the redhead’s lips on your forehead. After lingering there for seconds he pulled away, released your wrist and wrapped both of his arms around you. You felt the heat of Michael’s breath on your ear as he softly whispered,

 

“Because I do.”

 

You still had no idea what to say at this point, instead responding with your arms around his back, pulling him closer, embracing him more and more. Feeling tears well up in your eyes you nuzzled your face into his neck. Michael chuckled a little, moving a hand up to stroke your hair as your tears began to trickle onto the thick fabric of his suit jacket.

 

“I’m sorry Michael…” you whimpered. “I’m so sorry…”

 

 

* * *

The two of you sat close to each other on the corridor floor, backs against the wall.

You had been quiet for a while when suddenly Michael broke the awkward silence.

 

“You know,” he started, facing your with a grin, “I really like you.”

Michael’s confession sounded more like a little kid with a crush on a cute girl at his school, rather than a man in his late 20s. Except, you understood exactly what he wanted to say.

 

“We should go somewhere” He suggested.

 

You raised your eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

 

“Fancy restaurant across the street?”

 

“Sounds good! We  are dressed for it” you replied with a smile. “What about the others…”

 

“They’re enjoying themselves here! I mean… I’m not one for totally formal occasions…” he mumbled.

 

“Me neither” you agreed, patting him on the shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

“Bloody hell, Micool! Don’t leave me here!”

“For the fifth time, Gavin… you are  not  coming with us!”

“But, I’ll be stuck ‘ere on m’own...”

“You’ll have Ray and… well, I’m sure the others’ll be here...soon…? Yeah…?”

“But I wanna come w’you!!!”

“GAVIN! Fucking CHRIST, NO!”

 

 

* * *

 

The meals had arrived at your table, and you smiled at Michael, opposite. He had ordered a delicious looking tomato-pasta dish, but he looked too frustrated to even start eating.

 

“Micool! ‘at looks top!”

 

The redhead just stared at you with an expression of pure annoyance, his right eye twitched.

You mouthed “Just ignore him” before looking down and smiling at the beautiful looking pizza in front of you. Michael just shrugged and smiled. You supposed he’d decided to just go with it and enjoy Gavin’s company. You were kind of glad Gavin had come with you. It would take the pressure off and seem more like a friendly dinner together rather than… wait, what would it have been? A date? Anyway, whatever it would have been didn’t matter. Instead, you would face whatever tonight brings.

 

 

* * *

You were in love with your pizza, Michael was in love with his pasta, and Gavin was content with a large garlic bread. 

 

“Man, your breath is gonna stink, dude”

“Want some?” Gavin asked generously, holding a slice out to Michael who grasped it, sniffed it and then shoved it into his mouth.

 

“Thish schit ish  good !” he exclaimed, voice muffled by a mouth  full of bread.

You grabbed some of Gavin’s garlic bread off his plate and tried it. Michael was right… it  was good. You placed a slice of pizza on each of the lad’s plates and smiled.

 

The two lads grinned back at you.

 

A waiter appeared out of nowhere, offering some wine. He filled all three wine glasses, then disappeared again in a flash.

 

“Booooooooooze~” Gavin hollered, in shock suddenly when Michael and yourself hushed him.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin…” Michael whispered in his ear. “It’s fancy here”

“Sorry!”


	22. Chapter 22

Full of Italian food and tired, Gavin Michael and yourself were ready to call it a night.

Walking back down the road to the hotel Michael had reached out and held your hand, warm and a tad sweaty. Gavin only smiled smugly, met by a fiery scowl from the redhead.

The two lads helped you to stumble up the stairs, the lift being out of order. After what seemed like hours of hobbling up every single one of those stairs you were utterly exhausted. You leaned against the wall of the corridor resting your head back.

"You 'kay?" Michael asked as he rested back against the wall, to your left, placing a warm hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah, im fine... I suppose"

"Y'sure your alright?" Gavin asked, concerned about your leg.

"There's no problems guys, im fine. Gavin, Michael, just go to bed."

"Gavin, you can go. Im staying here with (Y/N)." Michael stated, gesturing to Gavin to leave.

"Okay then" Gavin chimed, "night."

The brit headed into his room, leaving the two of you alone again.

"You sure you're okay?" Michael whispered. His hand lifted to syroke your face gently, making you blush.

"I'm fine Michael. You don't have to worry about me." You smiled, staring into his dark eyes. "Im more worried about you at the moment, Mr Rage Quit." You added playfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Gavin came with us. And I mean, I didnt mind but you wanted us to be alone right...?"

As you spoke, the world seemed incredibly quiet and calm. The bustling people in the streets below, cars whizzing by, all of it went silent, muted by Michael's response.

"Well, we're alone now." He whispered softly. Suddenly he swung around from the wall, a leg either side of you, pinning you to the wall. His hands raised to cradle your face, and his glossy eyes stared into yours.

"Michael? What are you-"

But you knew. You knew exactly, at that very moment what wouod happen. But, the expression on the redhead’s face told you so much.

He was embarrassed by the fact he was pinning you to the wall, unsure if you thought he was being too forceful, confused and scared.

"I-ive never done this b-before." He stuttered extremely quietly, his face turning red as it hung down towards the ground, him suddenly losing all confidence in himself. You couldnt see his face, but you could tell that his brain was overthinking everything he was trying to process.

"Michael..." you reached his chin and tilted his head to look back up to you. when your eyes met Michael whispered sometjing that you would remember forever as the most adorable request you had ever heard.

"Can you... help me..?"

You had never seen and never expected him to ever look so innocent and fragile. Michael "Rage Quit" Jones had never kissed, or ever been kissed. It was a large surprise to you. The lad had lost all confidence in his abilities, succumbing to his mind's doubts and anxieties.

"Together" you whispered back to him with a smile.

Slowly, Michael pressed his body closer to yours, resting your foreheads together. He gently held the back of your head and leaned in to close the remaining space between you both.

As his lips approached yours you closed your eyes, feeling his warm, soft breath on your face. Soon his soft lips pressed against yours, the heat and gentleness overwhelming. You leaned your head towards him a little more, getting closer. The feeling was amazing. Your lips remained together for a matter of seconds, before you both pulled away. But neither wanted to stop. Instead Michael reached up, removed his glasses and placed them in his jacket pocket. He leaned in once more, pressing you harder against the wall, his arms around your waist. Your fingers tangled into his curly locks, pulling gently. Michael began to move his lips slowly and you did the same. One kiss blended into the next as the two of you showed your feeling for each other, embracing the other's warm body.

You both pulled away, out of breath, blushing and utterly speechless, overwhelmed by the feelings brought on by the kiss.

"I love you" he breathed out, nuzzling his head into your neck, pulling you in for a hug.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh~~~~ Update!
> 
> I am working on the next chapter + a Halloween chapter, which will be up on the 31st October!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -WaniTime

The next day was pretty full-on. After being rudely awaken by a 5am phone call from burnie you were in a rush to get dressed and ready for the events ahead.

 

The second to last day of RTX awaited you, today's panel? Team Lads Action News! You remembered watching the PAX panel on YouTube, it seeming to be the most popular. Fangirls and fanboys filling the many rows of plastic chairs, cheering and laughing. It sure as hell looked to be the most fun. You would have a front row seat again and you looked forward to spending an hour staring at your lovely new friends...

 

After what you thought was minutes of getting ready it was 6:00.

no way! An hour?! I should be there right now!!

You rushed around to gather the rest of your things and exited the hotel room, bag in hand.

 

"Mornin' gorgeous" Michael greeted. He had been waiting for you in the hallway, leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting! I didn't realise how long I'd taken-"

"Woah, woah" he started, raising his hands, "You look beautiful, that’s all that matters. I can’t wait to look at you all panel long...” he sighed with a smile.

 

You blushed, remembering the events of last night, still surprised that Michael hadn’t mentioned anything about it…

 

“Gavin’s in the car.” Michael reminded you, and with that, you both headed to the carpark. The struggle of getting down the flights of stairs had become a regular thing. Michael was most helpful, supporting your weight, walking slowly, never impatient or rushing you, assisting you in your hobbling.

 

You were now in the carpark. Without thinking (or looking), you launched yourself backwards in the back seat, ready for a lie down after that exhausting journey. Your head landed heavily on something. Oh shoot! Does Michael have equipment in here?  you thought, head throbbing a little. You opened your eyes and looked up, greeted by a familiar face.

 

“(Y/N).” Ray greeted with an awkward smile. You struggled off his lap, face pink as a pomegranate. The other two lads stared at you both blankly from the front seat as you sat up straight and smoothed down your clothes so they didn’t crease. “What a greeting!” he added.

 

“Shut up Ray. I’m not in the mood!”

“Meh, okay. It’s just not everyday a man is greeted with a head to the crotch...” he jested. Nobody found it funny. Instead, Gavin laughed sarcastically, “HA HA HAR”, and Michael just scowled, cheeks red, nose scrunched up. He quickly swivelled around and started the car.

 

The journey to the convention center was a quiet one, that is, until Gavin decided to break the ice with an awkward question.

 

“So, what did you two get up to last night?” he asked cheekily, gesturing his fingers between you and Michael.

 

“Not a lot, Gavin.” Michael stated bluntly. With that, you had arrived at the venue and Michael stormed out of the car.

 

Not a lot….

 

Gavin looked at you with a sorry expression. You didn’t know whether he was sorry about asking, Michael leaving in a rage, or that “not a lot” happened. Either way, you knew he was “sorry”. Ray on the other hand had a playful smirk on his face, him too exiting the car. Gavin nodded at you, and he walked around to your side of the car, where he helped you to stand, walking you to the grand convention hall.

 

Not a lot….

 

Michael was nowhere to be seen, in fact… neither was Ray. You and Gavin stood in the middle of the hall, his arm around your shoulder to steady you.

 

“What happened there?!” He exclaimed, voice filled with sadness and annoyance.

“No idea…” you replied, leaning your head into his chest.

“Oh, come ‘ere, you big sausage” he comforted as he wrapped his arms around you, a tight, warm embrace.

 

“Gavin!! There you are! Holy shit, we were getting so worried ‘bout you guys!” Burnie shouted. He sounded exhausted as he explained how he’d been looking for the lads all morning.

“Only just arrived” Gavin sighed.

“The others?”

“No bloody clue. Michael looked angry though.” Gavin huffed as he looked into the distance.

And Ray…?”

“Look Burnie, we ‘ave no idea where they are! We arrived with ’em, and now their not ‘ere!”

Burnie looked down at the red clipboard in his hand, filled with what seemed like hundreds of papers.

“Well, at least they are in the building” You contributed.

“True, (Y/N)... Hey, why don’t you go find em’ them?!” Burnie asked.

“I don’t think we’re the people they want to see at the moment…”

“Miles! Kerry!” Burnie called over to the large group lifting boxes of fliers. “Leave it to them.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets drunk and causes some trouble, and Michael is furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys.
> 
> I thought this story needed a little bit of conflict, so here's a bit of a sad chapter. I wanted to tell you all that this is a happy fanfiction and I dont want what happens to have a large impact on the overall story. The conflict will be over in 1 chapter, so please dont see it as me hating Ray, because I don't. I love Ray. This "event" that happens this chapter is explored further next time and I used it to set up the plot of the next chapter.
> 
> Apologies if this chapter makes you feel a little funny, but I promise it's not as bad as it seems.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Wani

Kerry ran over, pretending to be puffed. “Yes boss?”  
"Stop dicking around with the fliers and help us find Michael" Burnie ordered, pointing down the hall.  
"And Ray." Gavin added with a mutter.  
"And **Ray** " Burnie confirmed. "Get Miles or somebody to help you.." he added as he walked away, staring at his clipboard. Kerry headed off, Miles soon following him. "Oooh! A _journey_! An adventure~" he said excitedly as he caught up.  
  
"Now what?" You asked, looking up at Gavin.  
"Dunno luv..." he sighed, wrapping his arm around you once again. It seemed like a comfortable position for him, and you liked it just as much. "Maybe we should go it that room backstage...? I'm sure that's where they'll be told to go when Kerry and Miles find them..."  
  
The room was a little dark, it's lack of windows limiting the sunlight. Gavin found a chair and sat you down on it, making sure your leg was comfortable before finding his own. He dragged it across the floor and parked it next to you. He sat and wiggled around a little.  
" **Oh, my arse**! This chair's **bloody** uncomfortable..."   
"Yeah... mine's not too good either..."  
  
After an hour or so of talking, the Brit's smile faded as he stared down at the ground.  
"(Y/N)... we're friends, right?" Gavin asked, his voice soft.  
"Of course..." you assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He accepted your affection by placing his hand on yours, the skin warm and a little sweaty.  
"Then... you know you can tell me anything, right?" He stated, a concerned look in his eyes.  
"Gavin... what is it?"  
"I feel... protective.. of you... if Michael or anyone has hurt you in any way... I need to know..."  
"Nobody has hurt me, Gavin."  
"Then what's "not much"....?"  
"Oh." At that point you realised Gavin had witnessed Michael's sudden attitude change in the car after the Ray incident... then you remembered Gavin had been with you last night...  
"I've never seen Michael so happy before..." he mumbled, looking down at the carpet, then up to you. "What happened this morning... it isnt the first time he's felt like this..."  
"Like what...?" You asked. You obviously understood what Michael was feeling by his expression earlier.... but what caused it, you had no clue.  
"Flippin' pissed off at Ray, tha's what!" He answered, slamming his free hand down on his knee.  
  
 _That smirk this morning..._  
 _The glasses....! I remember..._  
  
"When I was helping fix Michael’s glasses I saw that same expression on Ray’s face as this morning in the car... it was a kind smirky grin... whenever Michael gets ragey... it's there."  
  
"It's not just every rage, you know?" Gavin said wisely. "Ray and Michael seem to clash whenever you're-"  
  
"Whenever I'm what? Gavin...?"  
"Whenever you're in the room with them."  
  
You looked at his eyes, filled with sadness.  
"Ray has a crush on me. Of course! The party... he was looking at me!!!"   
Gavin nodded. "He has the hots for you. As does Michael..."  
"Oh, I know about Michael already, trust me!"  
"Eh? Oh, well he has been pretty obvious..."  
"Gavin...not a lot... it wasn't "not a lot".... we kissed and he told me he loved me."  
  
Gavin's expression was blank. His eyebrows slowly raised, and his lips curled upwards and upwards until his face beamed with happiness.  
He leaned over and wrapped his arms around you, you happily accepting the gesture and squeezing back.  
"You, my girl, are a lucky lil' gooseberry." He said playfully, making you giggle.  
"Well I'm not lucky if he's run away!" You joked back. You let go of Gavin and he slouched back into his chair, a smug little grin plastered on his face.   
"I'll talk to Ray." You stated, receiving a grin from the lanky Brit.  
  
"Good."  
  
At that point, it seemed like the largest coincidence as the door swung open, gavin and yourself staring up at the Puerto Rican. He looked a little hot and wobbly.  
  
 **"(Y/N)!"**  
"Ray, I need to talk to you."  
You looked over at Gavin and he nodded, heading for the door. He left the room, clicking the door behind him, leaving the two of you alone.  
  
You gestured towards the now empty chair and Ray shuffled over, his feet nearly tripping over themselves, a large goofy grin on his face.  
"(Y/N)!" He yelled again, voice slurred.  
"You're drunk."  
"I'm noooot druuunk~" he sang, fidgeting in his chair.  
"I was going to have a serious conversation with you-"  
"Me too!" He exclaimed, sounding as happy as could be. Slowly you saw his expression change... from one of joy... to ...something else.  
"(Y/N), I **loooooove** yooou~"  
"No, you don't. You're drunk, Ray."  
"I looooove you... sooooooo much~! So much in fact... I wanna kiss yooou."  
"W-what...?"  
"C'mere"  
"N-no!"  
"Fine then! I'll come to you~!"  
And with that, Ray sprung up from his seat and pinned your arms down to the arms of your chair. "Just a _kiss_..."  
You could smell the alcohol on his breath... mixed with...orange... ** _Riot Punch._**..  
" **Ray, get the hell off me**!" You shuffled around, trying to wiggle free, but you couldn't... your leg... " **GAVIN**!" You yelled as loud as you could, but your fear muffled your volume...  
"Shhhh.... don't yell... they'll hear us!"  
The door swung open, and much to your surprise it was Michael. He was met with the image of you, being pinned forcefully to a chair, hand over your mouth, muffling your screams and yells.  
" _ **Just a kiss!"**_ Ray orders, unaware of Michael's presence.  
The redhead's teeth clenched and his fists curled tighter and tighter.   
  
" _ **Get the fuck off her, you sly, creepy shit!!!!**_ " He yelled as he barged into Ray, knocking him to the floor.  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meaning to upload this yesterday, along with the previous one, but.. it was not to be.  
> anyways, I know some people are sort of confused so this is a somewhat resolution to what happened in the previous chapter. 
> 
> Drama...oooooh.  
> just to let you guys know, the intern is NOT a current member of staff. They are fictional and were created only for this story.
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with this fanfic.  
> enjoy,  
> Wani.

“(Y/N)!?” Gavin exclaimed in shock as he ran into the room, following close behind Michael. You were relaxing in your chair, a wave of relief over you as you saw your knight in shining armour.

“Gavin, take her the hell outta this place! I needa have a word with this filthy bag of shit..” Michael spat, standing over the sobbing heap on the floor that was Ray lying on the floor.

Gavin wrapped his arms around you, lifting you to your feet, embracing your shaking body.He tried to hobble you to the door, ignoring your murmuring. When you knew you’d finally be able to form words you yelled out to Michael, whose eyes remained on Ray as he gestured for you both to leave. The Brit dragged you out of the room. As you struggled and kicked he muttered apologetic phrases until, finally, you were out. You heard a click of a lock and knew that you would not be able to enter the room again for a while. Gavin released you, and you slid down onto the ground. Your mind was a mess, filled with questions and explicit phrases bursting to get out.

“SHIT! Shit, shit, SHIT!” you whined as you buried your head in your hands. Gavin looked as distraught as you, and as he sat down on the floor beside you, he grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly. “Michael’s gonna hurt him, Michael’s gonna hurt him, Gavin!” you sobbed, squeezing his hand tighter.

“I hope not…” Gavin squeaked as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

 

“What the hell were you doing, Ray?!” Michael hissed.

“Michael….” Ray whimpered, still curled up on the carpet. He rolled a little before sitting up, his glasses steamed up, face red and eyes streaming with tears. What Michael thought to be a fake display to gain forgiveness, he realised was a fully authentic show of hurt. His whispery little sobs turned into true weeping, filled with sadness and regret. “Michael…” he whimpered once again, burying his face in his knees.

Michael only sat there, watching his friend fall apart. His sole goal seconds ago was to beat up the ‘sick sonofabitch’. But he couldn’t do it. Instead, his own eyes welled with tears as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the hurt Puerto Rican.

"What the hell have you done, Ray...?" Michael consoled as Ray dug his nails into the back of his friend's shirt.

"R-riot punch.. I didn't like it... I told 'em to stop! Michael!" Ray blubbered as he raised his head and looked into the redhead’s eyes.

"No wonder why you're so fucking pissed! You're not like yourself at all-" Michael let go of the younger man and looked deep into his eyes, his own full of fire. "You don't get pissed." Ray hid his face again, and Michael forced his hands away.

"You said... you told them to stop..? Who is them?! Did someone force it on you...?" No reply. Michael shook Ray lightly before asking again, "Who did this to you. I know it wasn't you. It's not like you..."

"I-I.... don't know!"

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"I-I don't know who it was... I ain’t never seen 'im before..."

"Him?"

 

At that point Gavin started smashing his fist against the door yelling "Michael!? Open the bloody door!"

The redhead left Ray in a heap on the floor as he stood to unlock the door. As soon as the click was heard, it was swung open, Gavin and yourself standing there with looks of confusion.

"Michael-"

"Ray's feeling a lot better now" Michael stated calmly, giving you a little smile. "Would you like to talk?"

You nodded slowly.

 

Michael left the room to chat with Gavin, leaving you and Ray alone.

"(Y/N)! I'm so sorry! I never meant-"

"It's okay." You sighed approaching him. Ray sat up to look at you, and you stumbled over and sat next to him. "You're my friend Ray...and I like you, just not in that way..."

"I-I underst-stand, but I never meant to hurt you... I never meant to tell you... I never meant-" he sobbed, at the end, bursting into tears once again after remembering back to how he'd acted. "This is why I don't drink! I hated seeing people get like this as a kid, and now... i've become like them...."

"Why did you drink, Ray? Where did you get the drinks?"

"Th-there was a... guy. I've never seen him before. Looked like a new employee maybe... like an intern. Burnie was talking to him before, and he was out the back... in a conference room... with some of the others... Jack and stuff. They were having drinks and a bit of a party this morning because they didn't have a panel..."

Ray looked up at you with sad eyes slowly filling with tears once again.

"Where they drunk...?" You asked, placing a hand on his upper arm.

"Mostly this guy... h-he followed me outta the room... down an empty corridor...outside...he called out to me and I made the mistake of turning around..." Ray pulled the collar of his shirt down to expose his bruised neck. "H-he" the man struggled out, and you rubbed his arm to comfort him. "He called me a pussy, grabbed me by the neck... and forced this awful Riot Punch shit on me... I remember him saying I should drink it.. or I'll drown in the stuff by breathing it in... so I did. I drank it down...all of it..." at that moment Ray's eyes opened wide, his hand over his mouth. you reached for a trash can next to the chairs and handed it to him. You watched Ray in pain as he vomited into it, tears falling as he did. He did not look good.

On that cue, Michael and Gavin entered the room again.

 

"Holy shit!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Guys, just calm down... he's okay" you assured them, continuing to rub Ray's arm as he finished getting the final traces of the disgusting beverage out of his system. You turned to the two young men in the doorway. "I know what happened. Get Burnie."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the "Ray's Incident" episode. 
> 
> Make sure you check tomorrow and the day after for the Halloween chapters.... Ooooooooh #2Spoopy
> 
> Enjoy!

“Burnie! Holy Shit!”

“Hey Kerry, you found ‘em? Wait… what’s happened…?”

“Ray’s got into a bit of trouble…”

 

* * *

 

The three lads and yourself were still sat in the little backstage room, Ray, less shaky and a lot calmer. You had been talking to him for at least an hour. Random, unrelated topics to try and distract his mind from the pain his body was going through and the trauma of it all… Gavin and Michael tried to help, although they were just making the situation more awkward.

 

“Who the hell was it?! I wanna smash his skull in…” Michael kept repeating, bringing the topic back to Ray’s mystery man. After ignoring him for ages, Ray finally spoke up.

 

“Intern.”

“Intern?”

“Intern….”

 

“I remember an intern…” Gavin started, looking into Ray’s eyes. “Fat fella. Bad manners?”

Ray nodded, gaining an unusual smile from the Brit. “Bastard.” Gavin curled his hands into fists and headed to the door. He was met by a concerned expression from Burnie, who looked puffed and a little flustered.  He peered into the room and before he could ask what had happened, Michael and yourself stood and ushered the confused man out of the room.

 

“Is there a new intern, Burnie?” You asked, running your hand through your hair in stress.

“Uhh… yeah, Mason. Why-”

“Mason?!” Michael repeated to be sure.

“Wait, wait, why do you wanna know?”

“He’s assaulted Ray.” You stated bluntly with a frown, gesturing towards the door to the backstage room.

“You guys sure…?” Burnie asked, quizzical and unsure of who to trust.

“Is he fat?” Michael put forward.

“...Yes…”

“Then we needa find this guy, Burnie…” Michael started, “I can’t stay sane knowing that someone in the company did this to my best friend…”

You looked up at Michael, his orange-red curls draping over his pink face.

“I’ll get his ass over here on the PA system” Burnie assured, rubbing Michael’s arm before reaching into his pocket and fishing out a large radio/walkie talkie. As he spoke into it, his words echoed across all of the speakers in the convention centre. 

 

“Hey guys, great work on the organisation for today. I really appreciate all of the hard work all of you are putting into this expo. Keep it up.”

 

He sounded extremely bubbly, cheerful and humble, his face beaming as he spoke. The next announcement however contrasted greatly, his voice full of hatred, disappointment and disgust.

 

“Mason Chalmers… *sigh* head over here, back stage. Now.”

 

He turned back to you both and waved towards the room. “Is Ray able to come out…?”

 

* * *

 

You entered the room, earning a cheerful grin from Ray as he looked up to you.

“Are you able to come out here now, Ray?” you asked, worried he would decline.

“Sure thing.” was all he said as he sprung to his feet. After sobering up a little, he had regained his confidence and cheeky nature, which made you smile.  “Let’s confront this son-of-a-bitch…”

 

Gavin followed the two of you out into the hall. After ten minutes of the group waiting around, you noticed a man stumbling down the corridor towards you. Ray grimaced, and when Michael saw Ray’s reaction, he knew that was his guy.

 

“Fucking loser!” Michael yelled, his words echoing down the hallway. Burnie turned to hush the redhead, but was interrupted by the fat man, metres away.

 

“Oh? That… that g-guy’s a pussy!” he slurred loudly in response. He approached and Ray shuffled back a little in fear of being beaten up a second time. You put your hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

 

“Mason,” Burnie started with a frown, “I’ve been told by some of my fellow RT members that you’ve assaulted our good friend Ray here.”

 

“Yeah I did! Deserved it too!”

 

“He didn’t deserve  shit !” Burnie hissed, pointing at the traumatised Puerto Rican. “You told me you wouldn’t do this, Mason. We’d discussed it in your interview, right?”

“Right, Boss” The large man mocked back in an irritatingly sarcastic tone.

“Get outta my sight!” Burnie yelled, waving him away. “You don’t work for us anymore.”

 

Mason’s fists curled, his eyebrows furrowed. “What the fuck?! ...prick.” He yelled, then mumbled as he scowled at Burnie.

 

“You told me, Chalmers, about you getting pretty aggressive when you’re drunk… This is what I feared. Yeah, there is alcohol here and, yeah, we do drink quite a bit at Rooster Teeth. But we’re family, and we don’t do this-” He points at Ray, “-To anyone… I don’t want this happening to anyone else. You’re out Mason. That’s how it works.”

 

Security guards arrived in the corridor to escort Mason out of the building.

“A-Am I going to… the P-Police?!” He exclaimed to Burnie, sounding fearful.

“I’m not gonna do that to you Chalmers.” He replied. “You’re a good man, Mason… but a big disappointment.” 

 

And with that, the man lost his new job, was forced out of the building and never seen again. When he sobered up the next day he probably felt terribly embarrassed. But who wouldn’t? 

 

The Lads Action News Panel never went ahead that day. Instead, Burnie and the Lads (including Ray) promised the fans an “even more awesome panel” tomorrow, the last day of RTX. It was up to Burns to announce this to the fans, but he decided to do so at the entrance to the expo, to prevent them from eagerly waiting around in the Panel hall for nothing. The fans however were more worried about Ray than they were about the postponement of the panel. 

 

Burnie looked out to the accepting and understanding crowd.

“We are so _lucky_ to have fans like we do…” He muttered, almost silently under his breath as he walked away with his clipboard to plan the next day’s activities that they would await with  great anticipation. 

  
_ “...So lucky…” _


	27. A large apology from the author - WaniTime

Hello and many thanks for reading my story.

You may have noticed I haven't uploaded a new chapter since the end of October, and to be honest, that's a very long time, and I am deeply sorry. I'm sure you would have hoped this to be a new chapter of the fanfiction.

I had to stop writing because of my exams.

Now, due to the recent death of a close relative and some other difficulties I will have to postpone the next chapter once again.

 

Please do not give up on my story, for I am sure I will update around the end of January as I have a scheduled trip to America.

Once again, I'm very sorry.

 

I hope to hear from you all when my next chapter is written.

Until then, happy writing and reading, and have a very happy Christmas and a wonderful New Year.

 

Love WaniTime xxx  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Im really excited to be uploading my first fanficion ever to the web!  
> Wow!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Dont worry, it gets better!
> 
> Please review! :3  
> -WaniTime


End file.
